


i could corrupt you in a heartbeat

by zappactionsdower



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Vampire AU, also glenn is there sort of, blood and blood play i guess, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower
Summary: For FE3H Kink Meme“Given that you brought her, I assume this is not a pleasant visit?”Yuri's smile stayed in place, but Dimitri could feel the air around them grow heavier. “My family has been complaining about an unwanted visitor.”Felix hunts vampires, but he may be over his head.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 67
Kudos: 133
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	1. what are you trying?

The curtains rustled in the breeze and Dimitri caught the smell of an incoming storm. He stopped paging through the book he'd been interested in and rose from his plain blue office chair to close the window. Sometimes he liked to watch thunderstorms still, but the maid did not approve of rainwater getting on the wood flooring.

“It's been some time, Yuri.” he said, waiting a moment to turn around. He still preferred to use his manners, when appropriate. Especially with old acquaintances.

“You knew,” Yuri responded, stepping out from the shadows. Dimitri faced him, nodding his head in greeting. The shorter man had lavender hair now, cut elegantly near his nape, but he still carried himself with an all-too familiar grace.

“Constance.” he nodded to a woman in black who was standing in a shadowy corner, hands clasped together. “It is a pleasure, as always.” The woman shifted, apparently miffed.

Yuri smiled, “She does have a flair for the dramatic. And we doubted we could fool _you._ ”

“Given that you brought her, I assume this is not a pleasant visit?”

Yuri's smile stayed in place, but Dimitri could feel the air around them grow heavier. “My family has been complaining about an unwanted visitor.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. “Underground?”

“Not yet. But a bloodhound sniffing around, all the same. I would rather you take care of him before I do. Balthus has already mentioned he's getting a _reputation_ from some cities up north.”

The blonde crossed his arms. “Any leads?”

“A few. Hapi's the best to ask. You know how much I hate getting my hands dirty.”

Indeed. “I will take care of the matter.”

Yuri smiled. “Until later then.”

They disappeared just as quickly as they'd arrived.

“He's kind of a punk, I think.” Hapi tapped her carefully-manicured nails against the glass she was holding. It looked sweet, but Dimitri had never been a fan of alcohol. “Been here a few times now.”

And indeed, there was someone sitting alone in the corner of the small, upscale bar. He was young – early 20s, and wore plain clothes and a too-large jacket with a furred collar. Dark hair, pale, and what Dimiri expected was a permanent frown on his face.

There was a ghost hovering close to him – some deceased family member with regrets or merely a formless thing that clung to whatever it could find, Dimitri was not sure yet. Spirits were fickle things at the best of times.

“Anything dangerous?”

She sighed and knocked her drink back. “Not that I've seen, but he's a terrible actor. No grace with the new ones, you know?”

Dimitri hummed. He rose, casually sliding his hands into his pockets. Tonight he was dressed down – a deep blue polo and slim, dark jeans. _Unassuming_ , Claude would say.

People tended to trust unassuming.

The stranger looked up, scowling. Dimitri offered his most pleasant smile.

“You're new here?”

A grunt.

“My name is Sascha. I go to college not far from here. I must apologize, but you look...”

“Don't,” the young man said, sounding harsh. Behind him, the ghost began to speak in inaudible words, but Dimitri had a great deal of experience ignoring them when he needed to.

“Lost.” Dimitri sat down in the chair across from him. He stared, catching a flash of soft red-brown before the stranger looked away, disinterested. “Are you lost?”

“I'm here on business.”

“Ah. Well, I know this town quite well, if you wish for a guide.” The young man would not meet his gaze, and that was also curious. “There seem to be a good many new people coming through lately.” Still no engagement. “Although I must admit the others were a little... odd.”

The stranger turned his gaze back. Dimitri met his eyes, and did not allow him to look away again.

“Your eyes....” he started, slightly off-balance.

“Yes?”

He blinked, or tried to. He was quite a stubborn one. Dimitri leaned forward and moved his hand around the stranger's wrist. His thumb rubbed against the dark-haired man's pulse, steady and soothing.

'The strangers...” the black-haired man tried to re-focus, “what were they like?”

“Pale, and wore lots of black.”

“Where did they go?” His fingers twitched against Dimitri, but he did not pull away. Couldn't, really.

“Do you want to meet them? I had promised to go to their hotel room later.”

His eyelids fluttered. “Yeah. Show me.”

The air was still muggy from the wet weather, and Dimitri avoided a rather large puddle as he walked away from the bar. It was a lovely night – spots of black clouds covered the sky in patchwork blots of nothingness. Not many were out when it rained, and fewer still that would come to this particular part of the city.

His companion looked relaxed. Compliant. The ghost had disappeared for the time being, but that tended to happen given the nature of the territory.

“Are you staying somewhere?” Dimitri ventured, leading him towards a small set of run-down buildings. “Somewhere clean, I hope.”

“A hotel.”

Still so guarded. “And you’re in town for…”

“To clear out some nests of some very big rats.”

“And how many vampires do you believe you’ve killed, by now?”

“At least twenty.”

Dimitri let go of his wrist.

Immediately, the dark-haired man’s eyes widened in realization. He turned, looking at the blonde with open rage. “You…!”

He pulled out a wooden stake and swung it haphazardly at the blonde. Dimitri dodged, grabbing onto the collar to spin his victim around. Another swift strike and a haphazard punch that Dimitri blocked with little effort. He finally darted behind the attacker, fast enough that the hunter could only curse as Dimitri’s arms wound casually around his stomach, locking him in place.

“Do you really think you can take me?” he asked, nosing at his opponent’s temple. That only inflamed the other, and he felt a snarl and an elbow twisting awkwardly to try and get some edge. “In my own territory?”

“Fuck _you_ , bloodfucker,” the other hissed, “I won’t…!”

Dimitri’s teeth grazed the stranger’s jugular and then he bit down. The young man in his arms let out a harsh cry, but his knees were already buckling as his body reacted to the two fangs digging in beneath his skin. A pleasant experience, if one did it properly, and Dimitri had many years to practice. 

The dark-haired man slumped, eyes fluttering closed as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Dimitri lifted his victim up, considering. Unconscious, unguarded, he was a pretty thing indeed, although perhaps a little too slender. A wild creature that would need to be tamed to be useful, but Dimitri was a patient vampire. And it seemed a horrible waste to leave him dead in the gutter.

He would learn. 

Waking was hard. Like he was trying to swim upwards against some unseen current, and something warm and dark kept trying to pull him downwards.

Felix slowly, painfully, opened his eyes.

He was in someone’s living room, stretched out on a leather sofa with a blanket tucked neatly around his body. There was a distinct smell of warm food and herbs that made his stomach ache. And his hands…

Were bound.

With handcuffs.

As were his ankles.

Strange. He remembered coming in, going to that bar and…

_Fuck_.

He pushed himself upwards, fighting against his restraints. He had to leave. He had to get out, and murder that son of a…

“You’re awake then?”

Felix froze.

In the cool fluorescent light, his captor looked _normal_. Dressed in a plain Henley that showed off far too much collarbones and skin, plain jeans that stuck to his legs, his golden hair tied back in a messy bun…

And those _eyes_ …

Felix felt a surge of anger as his captor drifted closer, and he positively glowered as one huge, warm hand came up to brush along his neck. He tried to kick, but the vampire’s hand was casually pressing his knee in place.

“Felix, isn’t it?”

“I’m going to get out and murder you.”

The damn bastard had the nerve to smile, revealing white teeth and two very pointed fangs. “And then what? Starve to death in my flat?”

“It would be worth it.”

The bastard leaned down, closer, and Felix looked anywhere but at those too-sharp blue eyes. “Your brother said you were a handful.”

That…

Felix whipped his head back, glaring poison daggers. “How the hell…”

“We’ve been talking.” The vampire’s thumb ran over his knee, and then slid up his thigh. “He is quite worried about you.”

Felix slammed forward, trying to do something – _anything_. Instead, he only ended up in a tangle of blankets on the floor.

“Don’t you _dare_. You fucking, sonofa…” Nobody was allowed to talk about Glenn. Not, not like… “I will _cut you_ and leave your head on a fucking _pike._ ”

The vampire tilted his head, attention drawn somewhere else. Felix tried – again – to do _something_ to hurt him. 

“Glenn says ‘Act your age, not your IQ, Feebles.’”

How did he…

No.

It was a trick.

It was all a _trick_.

“You’re reading my mind.” Vampires could do that, couldn’t they?

“No. Glenn is here with us, in a sense. But I suppose you can't see him.” The vampire lifted him up as though he weighed nothing and deposited him back onto the couch. “He told me about his death. I am... terribly sorry to you both.”

“I don't take apologies from _beasts_.”

His captor's eyes flickered, and Felix felt like he was being taken apart. “Who do you think keeps the other beasts in order in this city?”

Felix glowered.

“You've been lucky, so far. The creatures you've killed likely deserved death. But let's say certain groups would _greatly_ enjoy making an example of you.” The vampire leaned forward again and Felix smelled cologne.

His handcuffs were snapped free.

Felix burst forward, trying to launch at his captor to take him out..

And ended up on the floor, the blonde's long fingers wrapped around his throat and the vampire's weight pinning him down.

His heart pounded.

“As I said,” the vampire's smooth voice dropped down to icy calm, “The safest place for you is under my protection. Many things less pleasant than I enjoy doing terrible things to Hunters. The kind of things that make one _beg_ for a quick death.”

Felix wheezed. “I will...”

“You are a stubborn thing.” Slowly, the tightness around his throat lessened. “So be it.”

His captor sat up and Felix tried very hard not to think about slender hips pressed against his. Another trick, meant to keep him off-balance.

“I will give you thirty days to take me out. One chance per day,.” The vampire reached down, touching his jaw thoughtfully. “A one-on-one fight seems fair, does it not?”

“What are you playing at?” He should leave. Leave the whole damned city, if it had vampires going around in too-tight jeans and living in flats and looking like something other than Goth rejects.

But he'd been _asked_ to take care of this. By... someone... (who was it again?)

“If you win, you've taken out the highest-ranked vampire in the whole city. Order may collapse, and it may not. Most likely, most of my fellow creatures would go underground and fight one another until a new leader ascends.”

A challenge. A _fair_ one? “And if you win?”

“I only ask that you allow me the pleasure of your company.”

It was a bad deal. Felix could feel it in every inch of his bones. And yet...

“Fine.”

The vampire smiled. “Well then.” He slid off of Felix's waist and stood up, regal and pleased and Felix considered punching him on principle.

He could do this. He was clever. He'd survived this long, and one monster was just another monster to be slaughtered, even if this one had a deceptively pleasant form.

“Care to eat? Ashe has left us some stuffed portabellas and fine-cut tenderloin. Feel free to eat as much as you want.”

  
  
  



	2. you think you're so sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention dubcon? Because it's vampires so there is dubcon.

  
  


Felix fell back into the glass table with an agonizing thud. He could feel burning pain in his arm, and there was something hard digging into his lower back.

But he didn't have time to complain. He rolled away, moving into a crouch as his opponent swaggered over, large and confident and _dangerous_. Felix swung his leg, hoping to catch the other when his ankle was grabbed, and he was pushed hard up against a wall.

 _Dammit_.

“Yield.” Dimitri ordered, far too close to comfort.

Felix clutched tighter at the piece of glass, ignoring how it dug into his palm. He could strike, at least do _something..._

He dropped the shard and glowered.

'Better.” Dimitri let go. “You almost struck me today.”

“Shut up.” Three days. Three days, and he'd not even landed a hit on the bastard. He'd been given free reign of the flat, fed the best meals he'd ever had in his entire life, and for what? So the vampire could play with his food?

Said vampire just smiled, lazily running his fingers along the cut in Felix's arm. 'Sit down, and let me treat your wounds.”

Felix settled warily in the large leather armchair. He was a man of his word, even if it meant tolerating the vampire’s attention. He wasn’t even that banged up tonight, and whatever salve Dimitri used seemed to have some kind of supernatural healing element. After half a night of sleep and a meal, he felt mostly fine.

“I was not very fond of that table.” Dimitri murmured offhandedly. His long fingers felt strangely warm against Felix’s skin, and the dark-haired man only felt the slightest tinges of pain as Dimitri began digging the small pieces of glass out from Felix’s injury.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping in a basement in a coffin or some bullshit?” Felix shuddered, looking away as he felt Dimitri’s tongue press gently against the still-bleeding cut. It didn’t _hurt_ exactly; in fact it was just this side of tingling and somehow, it made warmth spread through every inch of his body. He could feel Dimitri sucking against his skin, and he reminded himself that the indignity would be worth it when he had the vampire’s head separated from his body. 

“You have some odd assumptions about vampires.” Dimitri’s mouth moved downwards, pressing a chaste kiss to the deep cut in his palm before he lapped up the blood there like some oversized cat. “We aren’t alive, but we are hardly dead, Felix.”

“You’re still disgusting bloodsuckers.” Felix’s eyelids fluttered. It wasn’t supposed to feel nice. All an illusion, meant to make him sedate and stupid so that his captor could treat him like a piece of meat. 

“I am certain cows feel the same about you.” Dimitri drew back, and the blue of his eyes was far too intense. “Tomorrow, I will not be here for long. I have to take care of a werewolf issue in the lower district. Ashe will stop by to check on you, and I’ve asked a personal trainer to come give you some guidance. You are far too impatient.”

Felix’s attention shifted to the window. “Werewolf problem?” It wasn’t a full moon. And when he’d first looked at the news reports of the city, it didn’t mention any sort of violent mauling happening.

“I told you. This city is my territory. There are _rules_ that need to be enforced.” Dimitri’s voice was a near-growl. “It is all very complicated, but better than ordinary people running around with pitchforks and torches. Coexistence involves a great many compromises.”

“Coexistence.” Felix scoffed. “There’s no coexisting with _monsters_.”

Dimitri smiled. “Do you want Italian tonight?”

Felix had learned a few things about his captor in the past few days. For one, Dimitri was weirdly committed to looking _normal_. He had a television, a huge bath and shower, and assorted shampoos and soaps that smelled like woods. He had a bookshelf full of books of various subjects, although they tended towards mundane mystery novels. He had a maid named Carla who would stop by and straighten the flat and watch soap operas for three hours at a time. He had _groceries_ in his damn fridge, and an odd assortment of kitchen utensils that seemed completely useless when you only ate blood.

Blood that Felix couldn’t find _anywhere_. He suspected it was Dimitri’s bedroom, but that particular door was the only one that remained inaccessible.

Even the front door locked only from the inside. Felix could leave at any time, if he so desired.

But he had a mission.

One he was going to accomplish, somehow, before the end of the month.

He’d lost – again – and sat sullenly on his sofa as Dimitri tugged off his casual shirt and sweatpants in favor of some overly-complicated formal wear. Becoming a vampire apparently meant you lost your sense of decency, and Felix was _not_ looking at the planes of his stomach or his slender hips and the fine hair that disappeared as he tucked his shirt in.

Before he left, Dimitri tossed Felix a catalog full of various pieces of clothing. High end clothing, no less. “Pick out what you’d like.”

What the hell? “I’m not your _doll_ , beast.”

“Your clothes are filthy.”

“Then _die_ already so I can leave.” That just made the vampire smile – damn him – and Felix tossed a remote at the door as Dimitri exited.

He should break something.

Or maybe buy the whole catalog. 

He could certainly cause Dimitri’s _wallet_ to suffer, if nothing else.

Felix looked up as someone struggled with the door handle. He scowled, reaching for the small silver pocket knife he kept in his pocket. Dimitri wasn’t back yet, and someone coming that late at night could only be something dangerous.

He pressed himself against the wall, waiting as silent and still as a statute.

The door opened and the intruder made a soft squeak as Felix moved, pressing the knife to his small, very pale throat.

“Um. Please don’t kill me.” A young man with silver-bright hair said, looking at Felix with huge eyes.

Behind him, a tall, white-haired man made a low, threatening growl.

“What are you?”

“A cook? O…oh, yes. Hello. Felix, isn’t it?” The young man held out his hand. “I’m Ashe Ubert.”

Felix narrowed his eyes.

“Oh! You mean, well, I’m human, obviously. Dimitri said you might like some home cooked meals tonight and it’s movie night anyway so….”

“What?”

His wrist was gripped tightly by the tall man behind Ashe. His eyes gleamed dangerously. “We’re coming in now.”

Felix dropped the knife.

“This is Dedue. Dimitri said that you wanted some kcikboxing lessons?” Ashe hustled over to the fridge and began to clatter through the various drawers. “Oh, and do you want beef or chicken? I prefer to add peppers, but it really depends on your palette.”

Insulting. Was Dimitri _trying_ to teach Felix how to end him faster? 

Dedue stared back, impassive. “You have a spirit attached to you.”

Felix’s mouth went dry. He glanced back, wary. “Did Dimitri tell you to say that?”

“No.” He tilted his head, thoughtful. “It does not seem dangerous though. Someone you cared for?”

“ _He_ died. Because some fucking werewolf tore him into pieces.” Felix crossed his arms, looking away as he breathed. “Can you… hear him?”

“I do not have the ability to speak to the dead. Dimitri’s power is special, in that regard.”

“Because he’s an undead bloodsucker?”

“No. Because that is his bloodline.”

Felix squeezed his arms and tried to re-focus. “You know I’m going to kill him, right?”

“Many have said that over the years. It has not happened yet.” Dedue glanced to Ashe, who had already started cheerfully cutting up red and yellow peppers. “Let’s see what you can do.”

By his own standards, it was late when he entered his flat again. Ashe was sound asleep in his usual chair, hidden behind a very large blanket with only his silver hair showing. Dedue was still reading a rather heavy book.

The furniture all appeared to be in one piece.

“Did it go well?” Dedue didn’t look up.

“Well enough.” Dimitri tugged his jacket off, and then began unbuttoning his waistcoat. No point in keeping either when they’d been torn and stained with blood. “Your impressions?”

“Stubborn.” Dedue finally glanced up, with the tiniest of frowns. “Your compassion may not be warranted here.”

“You do think the best of me.” Dedue had truly been a blessing. Dimitri wasn’t sure any of his praise was deserved.

“I would just caution you to be careful. His being here is not by accident.”

Dimitri loosened his tie. “I know. It’s what I am hoping for.”

Felix was asleep in the guest bedroom. Unsurprising – he still kept relatively regular hours and would often turn in not long after 2AM, only to wake up sometime around noon. Dimitri wondered if it was a natural schedule, or something his chosen profession had instilled in him. Glenn had been sparse on details when they’d conversed.

Felix stirred, blinking fuzzily. His eyes narrowed, just as Dimitri reached out to gently brush a strand of hair away from his forehead.

“You reek.”

“I have had a rather difficult night.”

Felix scoffed. “You weren’t used as a punching bag for two hours.”

Hah. Dimitri ran his hand lower, tracing the start of a bruise. So Dedue had played rough. Or, no, perhaps Felix had. He was not one to back down. “Felix?”

“Let me sleep.”

“Has anyone loved you, Felix?”

Felix flushed. “What the fuck are you on about?”

“May I taste you, Felix?” .

Felix glanced away, but his pulse was faster under Dimitri’s touch. The vampire leaned down, gently nosing at his jugular. His teeth scraped into the skin, drawing out a little moan. The blood felt good on Dimitri’s tongue, and he rewarded Felix with a soft hum.

Dimtiri moved lower, letting his hands slide the blankets down as he moved on top of his houseguest. Felix was already sleep-hard, and his dick grew harder as Dimitri languidly stroked it through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Dimtiri bit down, gently, at Felix’s collarbone, and was rewarded with a quiet shiver.

He pressed his fangs into the soft skin of his belly, and Felix bucked upwards, demanding more.

Felix made the most delicious little whimpers as Dimitri sucked on his inner thigh, only adding to the bruises and cuts that he would be wearing tomorrow morning.

He slid his mouth along Felix’s hardened cock, forcing back the chuckle as Felix squeaked. Dimitri played with his balls, amused by the blush that was crawling all the way down to his too-pretty neck.

He came with a moan and Dimitri swallowed him down, pleased to feel Felix’s fingers tangling in his hair.

“Sleep well then.” Dimitri kissed him again, nicking the inside of his mouth with the barest of bites. “Perhaps later, you can taste me in return.”


	3. i wanna touch you with my little finger

The thumps and clatters coming from the flat were masked by the chatter on television. Glenn had finally figured out how to work the remote using electrical impulses, and had decided that he was using his afterlife to marathon old sitcoms that Dimitri was entirely clueless about.

Not that television was Dimitri’s concern. Instead, he dodged another swift kick at his midsection and retaliated by swiping at Felix’s nose. Felix raised his arm to block it and Dimitri pushed forward, swinging his elbow out to catch Felix in the jaw. His opponent glowered, spitting blood out before he tried an uppercut.

This time, Dimitri caught his wrist and spun him around, clutching Felix close. Felix tried knocking his head back, and Dimitri gripped his neck.

“You’re getting so much better.” Dimitri praised, letting his thumb run against the bob of Felix’s throat. “I’m impressed.” Dedue was nothing if not an amazing teacher for any skill. In just a little over two weeks, Felix was already far more threatening than he had been. The extra meals were also helping fill out his wiry frame, his body looking more like a fighter’s than a runaway. With just a little more, he’d be downright stunning.

“Stop flattering me.” Felix grumbled, but his pulse was racing. His body always warmed when Dimitri touched him now. “I didn’t land a hit.”

“You still want to kill me?” Dimitri moved his fingers up, tracing the little line of blood that was leaking from the side of Felix’s lips. He watched Felix’s tongue dart out, slowly, unconsciously.

Felix seemed to quite like sucking on his fingers.

“You’re a vampire. I kill you monsters.” Felix said, stubbornly simple.

Dimitri hummed, nipping at Felix’s ear. The human shivered, already a little hard, and that hardness only grew as the vampire began mouthing at his neck.

Naturally, the phone rang.

“Ah. Excuse me.” Dimitri let go and Felix nearly slumped backwards, catching himself with an angry flush as he chose instead to glower in the direction of the kitchen.

Dimitri picked up the receiver and listened. His eyes narrowed, but otherwise he allowed no unease to show on his face.

Felix stormed over to the sink beside him, making as loud a clatter as he could as he began to wipe the blood off his jaw. He tossed the wet cloth down and murmured something sour.

He did not like to be ignored, Dimitri had learned.

Well.

Perhaps some fresh air would do the human some good.

“Would you like to come with me tonight?”

“To watch you commit some sort of crime?” Felix scoffed. “Terrorize some random virgin?”

He truly was adorable, sometimes. “I’m going to a hospital.”

Felix, naturally, put up a token resistance. “I’ll get my coat.”

Never lose perspective, his Sire had told him over and over again. Vampires were apex predators – stronger, more durable, but they were hardly _immortal_. More importantly, humanity itself was not something to be used as mindless chattel. Long after you’d forgotten your own life, you had to remember that people were living theirs. And would continue on, with or without you.

Dimitri did not remember much about his own mortal life. To be fair, there was very little to it that would have been considered ‘normal.’

Still. He felt a certain ache, looking at the ruined body of a young nurse. Beside him, Felix blanched.

“They found her this way about an hour ago.” Ingrid bobbed her head. She was wearing her black trenchcoat, and her usually-perfect hair was disheveled. “Claude told me to get you involved.” Ingrid glanced to Felix, visibly frowning. “You’re the hunter, aren’t you?”

Felix twitched. “What of it?”

“Sorry. Word gets around.” She held out a gloved hand. “Ingrid. I work with the mayor’s office.”

“Doing what, exactly?” Felix didn’t deign to return the handshake. He still stayed a step behind Dimitri, watching everything with a sharp, critical gaze.

“Believe it or not, we aren’t all ignorant of what happens at night.”

“And you allow it?” Felix growled.

“Within reason.” Ingrid glanced to Dimitri, then back to the dead woman. “So, this happened. And a significant amount of blood was stolen too. I’ll have to ask Sylvain to intervene before it gets in the papers.”

“One of mine then.” Dimitri mused.

“Or else someone that wanted to make us think so.”

“Anything on the cameras?”

Ingrid shook her head. “No. But there usually isn’t.”

“If you’ll excuse me.” Dimitri bowed his head. “I need to confirm something.”

“You see something?”

“No.” Dimitri shook his head. “That is the problem. Felix, please do not cause any trouble in my absence.”

Felix sneered.

“You know, I’m honestly still a little surprised you’re alive. Dimitri must have made quite a case for you.” Ingrid mused. She was scribbling down notes on a small yellow pad, as though the two of them weren’t standing in front of a murdered nurse.

“I’m going to kill him.” Felix responded flatly.

“Right. Good luck with that.” Ingrid sighed, her gaze drifting to the ceiling as she traced the cameras. “I don’t know how it is where you came from, but Dimitri’s not your average vampire.”

Felix snorted. “He acts like he’s a damn _king_.”

“Well, he kind of is.”

Felix raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t know?” She pursed her lips, and Felix had the distinct impression he was getting dressed down like some kind of _child_. “Guess things are different elsewhere. But here, we usually let the supernatural handle itself. So long as they’re not terrorizing the city and paying their taxes, we don’t ask questions. Dimitri keeps everyone else in line. Don’t ask me how though.”

Felix crossed his arms, suddenly uneasy. No. The entire thing was absurd. Monsters were _monsters_.

“But he’s been doing it for a very long time, according to Claude. And it’s pretty unusual for us to have such a blatant murder. Someone wanted him – us – to notice.” Ingrid crossed her arms. “Sylvain might have heard something though.”

“The whole thing sounds stupid. Letting _beasts_ run free.” And the mayor knew about it? What sort of city _was_ this?

“If you have a better idea, I’d love to hear it. Because fighting some kind of human-whatever-they-are war sounds _really_ bad to me. Have you ever tried to take on an entire pack of werewolves at once? Or worse, some kind of demon that some dumb kid decided to summon?”

Felix bristled.

“Trust me. You’re better off.”

Dimitri had never liked hospitals. Wisps of the dead wandered the hallways, most of them unaware of their own ends or worse, desperately trying to reverse it. They weren’t _violent_ ; most no longer had enough of a sense of self to be angry anymore. But it was not his domain, and he could do very little.

His target was sitting in a corner of an office, crying. She still looked quite together, even down to her same scrubs and name badge.

Dimitri leaned down to sit across from her. “Hello? Stella, isn't it?”

Stella stopped to look up at him, startled. “You can see me?”

“I can see you.” He gave a practiced, somber smile. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I was just checking on the patients when someone came up behind me.” the woman sniffled, struggling to hold it together. “He _bit_ me!”

“I am terribly sorry. Did you get to see who it was?”

“No.” She patted at her eyes and choked out another whimper. “He smelled like, oh I don’t know. Like coffee? Really bitter coffee, I think.”

The smile faded. “I see.”

“Do you think someone’s going to help me here? I can’t seem to open the door.”

This was the difficult part. Dimitri did not like it one bit. “There will be a woman with blue hair and wearing a black dress. She should be here very shortly. When she offers you her hand, do not be afraid to take it. ”

Stella blinked, quiet. “That’s – I’m not. Am I? But I don’t want to…”

“She is very kind, Stella. I can wait here until she arrives, if that helps.” It never took her long, really. Time was an alien concept to Marianne.

“But I don’t want to die.” The woman choked back a whimper. “Who’s going to take care of my plants? And I want to finish watching –“

“Um. Excuse me?”

Dimitri did not look up. He did not need to, and it was considered exceptionally discourteous to interrupt.

The woman blinked.

“My name is Marianne. It is very nice to meet you, Miss Stella.” Marianne leaned down, extending a pale hand, palm up. “Don’t be afraid.”

The woman looked to Dimitri, then back at the stranger. Slowly, hesitantly, Stella reached upwards.

The room was much quieter, after.

“You were talking to someone.” Felix said from the doorway.

“I was.” Dimitri swung his gaze to his right, considering. “Did I not tell you I could speak to spirits?”

“Acting like you _cared_ about them?”

“It does not matter now.” The vampire rose to his feet. “I have a bigger problem on my hands.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I’m sorry?”

It was too late in the night to hold proper conversation. Felix was worn out, and his mind wasn’t making much sense. Apparently Dimitri wasn’t either, judging from the distracted way that he looked out his window onto the city lights in the distance.

“Become a monster. Someone pull you into a dark alleyway and…?”

The vampire blinked, tilting his head just so. “Seduce me?”

Felix flushed. “I didn’t say that.”

“No. I suppose you could say I was born into the position.” He leaned back, resting his fingers against his temple. “I was always intended to be turned. My family line had certain _gifts_ , we could say.”

“Like… some kind of fucking eugenics experiment?” Felix grimaced in disgust. “That’s _sick_. Did your whole family agree to be some kind of pedigree puppy mill?”

“First you call me a monster, then a beast, then a pet dog. You could simply use my name, if you so wish.” Dimitri scrunched his nose up and composed himself. He had not had much to eat that night, and it seemed in poor taste to take a blood packet when so many had been stolen. He could tolerate it – for quite some time, really. But the newer vampires would be in an uproar.

“You’re pale.”

“Tonight was my night to feed. I was occupied elsewhere”

Felix snorted.

And then he moved forward, slowly, hesitantly, into Dimitri’s lap.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, unmoving.

“Don’t get the wrong impression. I’m going to murder you.” Felix wound his hair into a small bun behind the nape of his neck. “But I don’t like unfair advantages.”

Well well.

“You will not feel up to fighting tomorrow. Perhaps not for the next several days.”

“I can manage.” Felix looked away, indignant. “Or I can change my mind, and watch you act pathetic.”

Dimitri settled his hands on Felix’s hips, pleased to feel some muscle and fat there. He moved slowly, darting his tongue out to wet his flatmate’s jugular.

And then his teeth extended, and Felix gasped as Dimitri dug in.

Felix’s blood was rich. Warm. Dimitri drank deep, letting his hands roam to Felix’s groin. His human made the sweetest little noises whenever he was touched, and the edge of pain seemed to be the perfect aphrodisiac for him.

“Do you want my blood, Felix?” he murmured, soft and low, and Felix shivered. “Do you wonder what I taste like?”

Felix thrust into his hand, eager as always.

“I want to put my fingers inside you. I could make you feel so good.” Felix jerked, breath going faster. “Just…”

Felix came, slumping forward. Dimitri let go of his neck to move to his mouth, catching his jaw as he kissed him. He could tell just by the way his human looked at him that he was too blissed out to care, so a kiss was hardly unwarranted. His fangs drove in, just for a moment, sucking against Felix’s tongue.

Felix drifted off, his tongue darting out only briefly to catch a spot of red that Dimitri had missed..

Dimitri cleaned him up and tucked him back into his bed.


	4. it would be ugly

“Turn it _down_ , asshole.”

The television remained stubbornly where it was, with a canned laugh track cackling over four elderly women talking about sex. Felix glowered and huddled deeper into his blanket.

“It is kind of funny.” Ashe said patiently. “Did your brother watch a lot of television when he was alive?”

Felix just glowered. He’d mourned his brother. Fought with his father about what he’d seen that night for _months_ before finally running away from home to find the beast and murder it personally.

Only to be sitting in some vampire’s flat while his brother was apparently having the time of his afterlife being a bigger pain than he’d ever been in the flesh.

A vampire that Felix only had five days left to defeat before their little game was up. And if he didn’t win…

What _did_ happen if he didn’t win?

Was Dimitri going to kill him? Kick him back out on the street and let whatever other bloodsucking nightcrawlers that lived in the city have their way with him?

Keep him as some kind of living blood bag until he was too old to be interesting? Sucking on his neck or his wrists whenever the mood suited him, or sucking Felix off before biting in to his stomach?

His dick gave an interested twitch.

Felix grit his teeth. He wasn’t a coward. Whatever game was going on, he could see it through. _Had_ to.

“You fought really well tonight, by the way. I could hardly track what you two were doing, it was so fast.” Ashe offered him some sliced fruit with some kind of cinnamon on top. Downright _plain_ compared to what sort of meals he usually brought over from his and Dedue’s restaurant.

He’d miss that, after he finally killed Dimitri. He’d tried venturing inside a fast food restaurant two days ago and promptly thrown the greasy hamburger out. Just the greasy smell had made him flat out _nauseous_.

“I didn’t win.” 

“Well, we are human.” Ashe kicked his legs out and giggled at some awful joke about cows. “If there’s something that can take on Dimitri, I’ve never met them.”

A cold unease wormed through Felix. He’d killed vampires. _Lots_ of vampires. He’d taken out werewolves, even a revenant or two as he’d followed the trail of that white-eyed bastard that had torn Glenn to shreds.

If he couldn’t take out Dimitri, would he ever be able to end that unholy thing?

“You all right there? You look a little upset.”

“It’s nothing.” It was easier when Dimitri was around to direct his ire. Ashe wanted to be _friendly_ , and Dedue absorbed anything without even a hint of distress. Whatever he was, he’d never said and Ashe hadn’t offered either.

As if on cue, there was a quiet rustle of keys. The television flickered, and then some hideous romcom popped up instead.

“Oh, hello Dimitri. Is…?” Ashe glanced up, tilting his head.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

“Dedue has not returned yet?”

“He said he was with you.” Ashe frowned. “You don’t think he went _there_ , do you?”

Dimitri hesitated, glancing between Ashe and Felix. “Felix, would you like to accompany me tonight?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

Dimitri, Felix had noticed, didn’t seem to enjoy driving. Occasionally an older man with red, peppered-grey hair would arrive in a black car to take him somewhere, but he seemed to prefer walking. Felix knew he _had_ a car – Dimitri had even given him keys with a quiet warning about traffic. And indeed, there was nothing at all exciting about being behind the wheel when all you could do was meander around small, controlled squares.

Tonight, it was the subway – a rickety line that smelled vaguely of antiseptic and old rust. Only a few people were in their small car, and Felix doubted they were entirely sober.

Except the one man huddled in rags in the corner. Felix couldn’t see his face, but just looking at him made Felix’s hair stand on end.

“You never told me where we were going.” Felix said offhandedly as the subway car rattled along.

“You didn’t ask.”

Asshole.

“I’m asking now.”

“Felix, how did you know to go to that one bar?”

“I can follow a trail.” There were little tells, Felix had learned. The air pressure was different. People only seemed to visit late at night, and always in small numbers. Little things that would be easily dismissed, if someone wasn’t aware that there really were things that bumped and bit in the night.

“And _why_ did you go there?”

“Because -“ Felix stopped. There had been a request. From…

From someone.

Felix’s eyes narrowed. “You think I was compelled.”

“I do wonder.” Dimitri’s eyes flickered to the door, just as the subway car began to slow down. A muffled voice came over a tinny speaker, warning the passengers to be careful when departing. Dimitri stretched and slid his hands into his pockets. “Let’s get going then.”

Felix recognized the street immediately. It had been darker, and wet, but there was no missing the _feel_ of it. A huge, boarded up old bank building stretched out along one side of the cracked road. The other had smaller, squatter buildings, with antiquated signs from a bygone era. The only light came from some dull neon signs tucked in the bottom corner of a grey-stone building

He’d come in through winding streets, following a man in black. That had…

What _had_ happened?

“Look familiar?” Dimitri asked, walking with purpose towards the bar where they’d first met.

“Shut up.” Dressed in a black trenchcoat, walking with purpose, it was impossible to see Dimitri as anything other than _dangerous_. Not at all like the vague memory of some innocent-looking preppy college kid that he’d pretended to be. A honey trap that Felix hadn’t seen coming because he’d been looking at the wrong target.

“I would ask you to behave yourself, as difficult as it may be.” Felix bristled. “Once we go through that door, it is no longer my territory.” Dimitri glanced back at Felix and his eyes gleamed in the dull light. 

“So you aren’t as powerful as you claimed to be.” Felix snorted. “I can take care of myself.” He’d packed a silver knife and an iron dagger just in case, and just because he hadn’t taken Dimitri out – yet – didn’t mean that he was helpless against lesser beasts.

The air grew far heavier as they crossed the threshold inside. Outside, it had looked work down and ratty. Inside, it was clean, with dim light and some old jazz music crooning in the background. There were _creatures_ inside, barely making any attempt to hide themselves. Felix sneered reflexively, but he forced his hands to stay in his pockets. Dimitri was the prize – not the second rate whatever they were that didn’t even look up at them.

“Hi Didi.” A woman with bright red hair and perfectly manicured nails leaned over the counter. Behind here, there were gleaming bottles of various gold and red liquids, and Felix doubted it was all alcohol. “Oh. You brought him too. Yuribird’s not going to like that.”

“Good evening Hapi. Do you know where Yuri could be at the moment? I have business to attend to.” Dimitri bowed his head in greeting, and the strange woman seemed pleased by the gesture.

She pursed her lips. “Around. You know Yuri.”

“I do know Yuri.” Dimitri drew a small pair of golden scissors from his pocket and set them neatly on the bar. “For last time.”

“Sweet as always, Didi.” Hapi glanced behind him at Felix. “Make sure your little pet doesn’t get stolen away. Yuribird’s been in a bit of a mood. And it doesn’t look like pretty-boy here has a lot of time left.”

Felix opened his mouth but Dimitri was faster, hand darting out to curl tightly around his wrist.

“Thank you.” Dimitri pulled Felix away before he could snap. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“What the _fuck_.” Felix hissed sharply as Dimitri led him down a long, winding hallway full of doors. “Time left? What even is that supposed to _mean_?”

“Knowing Hapi, anything.” Dimitri hesitated in front of a plain, unimpressive white door. “If you do wish to live longer, I would strongly suggest you do _not_ insult our host.”

The door creaked open and Felix was hit with the scent of flowers.

Various fabrics in varying colors were stretched all along the perimeter. Gauzy light came from a few old lamps, set in some haphazard pattern that only served to cast strange shadows on the wall.

In the center of the room was a man sprawled out in an old, paisley-patterned chair. Beside him was a huge black dog, its ears pricked forward as if waiting for a command.

Dimitri sighed. “Dramatic, don’t you think?”

“I don’t tell you how to decorate your room, do I?” The man sat up, leaning forward to stare at them both. “You brought company.”

Felix glowered. Was the man wearing makeup? Some kind of demon perhaps – an Incubus?

“Don’t insult me.” The man’s lips twisted in an unpleasant smile. “I’m _much_ older than that.”

Felix narrowed his eyes. As if he cared, because –

The smell of flowers grew stronger and something _shifted_. The stranger’s eyes weren’t purple anymore, but a deep, bright blue, the most beautiful blue Felix had ever seen. But of course they were. He felt warm, looking into those eyes framed against golden hair. The rest of the world didn't matter, so long as he had the other's attention on him, and only...

No.

 _Fuck no_.

Felix grabbed for his knife, just as someone grabbed onto his shoulder.

The stranger was back to the way he looked before. Pretty, but hardly the most attractive thing Felix had ever seen in his life. 

“Yuri, that’s enough.” Dimitri growled warningly. Felix stood straighter, still holding onto his weapon as he forcefully focused on anything other than those eyes.

“He’s got a stubborn streak. Kind of impressive that he can resist a glamour.” Yuri leaned back and crossed his arms. “I assume this is not a pleasant visit.”

“One of mine is missing. I was hoping you’d seen him. Or perhaps knew what’s going on.”

“You know how this works, Dimitri.” Yuri smiled again. “I don’t give up anything for free.”

“I seem to remember you owing me. I did take care of your problem.”

“And yet my little problem is standing right next to you. And I believe I did you a favor, not killing him myself.”

Felix bristled again. “If you – “

“Fine. What do you want?” Dimitri cut in again.

“You always try so hard to look out for others. It’s what I like about you.” Yuri tilted his head. “I want to borrow your eye. For just a little bit, you understand.”

What.

“Any particular reason?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Personal business.” Yuri smiled. “I’ll return it good as new.”

Dimitri gripped Felix’s wrist tighter. “Very well.”

The purple-haired man stood up and came over. Felix braced himself, suddenly aware of how intently they were being watched by the black dog.

Yuri leaned up just as Dimitri leaned down, meeting in a kiss. Felix felt a surge of heat shoot up his spine as he curled his fingers, some unfamiliar rage pursing through. How dare –

And then Yuri pulled back, blinking. His left eye was blue.

“If you needed to talk to a spirit, you could have just asked me.” Dimitri grimaced, and Felix’s stomach twisted as he saw empty white in Dimitri’s iris 

“I assume you already know about the blood disappearing and the other little dips of unrest.” Yuri looked to Felix, considering. “And this little intrepid hunter. Somebody’s calling you out, don’t you think?”

“I had my suspicions.” Dimitri replied sourly.

“I’m not somebody else’s puppet.” Felix growled out.

“But if you’d gotten into my domain, you’d have caused quite a problem for our king of the above-ground. Dimitri doesn’t like us killing humans, and we don’t like humans killing us.” Yuri crossed his arms. “Constance said she’s sensing energy. A lot of darkness being concentrated downtown. Somebody wants to find something. One of yours, she says.”

“That’s what I was concerned about.” Dimitri’s voice dropped, cold and harsh. “And my associate?”

“I don’t need to tell you what someone would want with someone with demon blood. Let’s just say it’s not good, and leave it at that.”

Dedue was…

 _Dedue_?

“Whatever it is, I don’t think we have a lot of time. And I don’t want to find out how it’s going to go down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man why does plot gotta interfere with some good ol' sexcapades I wanna know


	5. my memory would linger

The world looked unpleasantly flat.

Dimitri stubbornly kept his eyes fixed on the traincar window as he mulled his options. It was late, far too late at night judging from how his houseguest kept drooping against the wall before he shook himself and tried to sit ramrod straight. On a normal night, the action would be downright adorable.

Dimitri did not have the time nor the patience for such sentiments. Dedue was still missing, and Dimitri was not so naive to believe there was nothing more to it than that. An attack on his personal circle was bold enough to warrant a very vicious retaliation.

Felix began to fidget with his sleeve. A deliberate action, likely to keep himself from drifting off again.

“Did he really take your eye out?” Felix asked in a low voice.

“Temporarily.” It was not the most obscure thing Yuri had ever requested over the many decades of their acquaintance. 

“Is he some kind of demon?”

Ever the rude one. “No. Not a demon. Something much older and more dangerous.”

“And you just gave him your eye.”

“He will return it. He cannot rescind on his word.” Not that Yuri’s word was always so easy to untangle. Dimitri had never met a Fae that didn’t play some sort of game.

“And Dedue is - ” Felix fought back a yawn. “Where do we start looking?”

“ _You_ are going to rest.” Dimitri completely dismissed the flat glower he received. “If he is indeed taken, and indeed intended to draw my attention, what do you think our mysterious antagonist will do with you?”

Felix only looked more incensed. “I’m not part of your stupid political game. I’m trying to kill you, remember?”

“Oh yes. How could I forget.” Truly adorable. “So you’re willing to look for him, even if he is not human?”

“He’s human enough.” Felix slumped, blinking. “Besides, you can’t go out during the day. We’d be wasting time.”

“I can go out. It is not the most pleasant thing but it is not as though I will turn immediately to ash.”

“You’re joking.”

“No.” The subway train started to slow as they reached their destination. “My sire was very, very old. Perhaps not even a vampire at all. I never knew for certain.” It had been a strange time, driven by an anger and power he had not learned how to control yet. And yet Dimitri’s sire had infinite patience, and Dimitri had found a sense of purpose in his solitary existence. He’d always been meant to lead and protect, and he was not going to abandon his territory to someone else’s machinations. 

Few were bold enough to incur his wrath and live afterwards.

“You’re not making any sense.” Felix stood up, swaying. He only growled a little as Dimitri’s arm slid around him, gently supporting the human as they began to exit the subway car.

“There is more than one way to create a vampire. We are, after all, only very durable blood drinkers. It is said the first vampires were the result of some kind of arcane blood magic.”

“So the whole blood feeding thing,” Felix started, forcibly walking as straight as he could. The outside air was refreshingly cold compared to the stuffy staleness of the subway.

“The longer your lineage goes, the more tainted the blood becomes. If your children survive the transition at all, they are weak and cocky and easy to dispose of.”

“You’re telling me I took down _minnows_.” Felix grumbled, leaning more into Dimitri.

“I am more impressed that you survived at all.” Dimitri nuzzled into the soft black strands and felt Felix shiver. “You are just a human.”

He would have plenty of time later to indulge in his new prize. All the time he needed.

Later.

Felix woke up to the noisy chatter of the television.

He fumbled with his blankets and sat up, pushing a few strands of hair away from his face. The small clock by his bed displayed a little after one.

He didn’t remember slipping into his bed, let alone arriving back at the flat.

No. Dimitri wouldn’t be _that_ ballsy to carry him back.

Would he?

Whatever.

Felix dragged himself into the living room. The television flickered to some talk show, and then back to some old black and white movie with pirates carrying young maidens towards a ship.

“Are you trying to be funny?” Felix asked, scowling.

The television flickered again to some sitcom.

Felix nibbled on some leftovers and breathed. Dedue was missing. Dedue was missing, and someone was trying to call Dimitri out or - whatever. Some kind of stupid supernatural politics that he didn’t care about because all of them deserved some grisly fate. Mostly. Probably. 

Ashe would be upset though, if Dedue stayed missing. And Ashe was human.

Felix leaned forward to see a small credit card tucked inside a folded up note. He grimaced as he read through Dimitri’s writing, talking about staying safe and not doing anything stupid in his absence.

Felix could handle himself perfectly well.

A large part of him wasn’t used to being around so many people anymore. Felix had always been a loner, and his choice of profession made it even less common for him to be in big crowds in the middle of the day. He scowled as people brushed past him, too busy running to somewhere unimportant. 

He’d tried - once or twice - to tell someone about the whole supernatural thing. They’d just laughed, or even worse, looked at him as though _he_ was the pitiful thing. But maybe it was better that way. How could you live, knowing that something was out there, crawling in the shadows?

Ashe and Dedue’s small restaurant was tucked at the corner of a long street. Most of its traffic was in the evening, and only a few people sat outside beneath small umbrellas.

“Oh - hello.” Ashe smiled, strained, as Felix entered. “Dimitri said you might be stopping by later today.”

“Did he?” Felix sat at his usual spot at the end of a long bar. “What else did he say?”

Ashe said something incomprehensible to the girl currently handling the cash register. “Come on, let’s go in the back.”

Ashe led him into the back area. Felix could see ingredients lining the shelves, including a few jars that had decidedly _inhuman_ ingredients. 

“Mercedes, are you here?”

“Oh - you brought company?” A small woman looked up from where she was kneading bread.

“Oh hello.” The woman brushed the flour off of her apron and extended a hand. “My name is Mercedes. You must be Felix.”

Felix frowned, awkwardly shaking her hand. 

“Mercedes stops by to make pastries every once in a while. They’re really popular, especially the apple strudels.” Ashe closed the door and took a deep breath. “She’s also, that is, if it’s all right, Mercedes?”

“I’m a werewolf.”

Felix’s heart thumped. “What?”

“Well it’s only a few days out of the month.” She smiled pleasantly. “The rest of it the time it’s just a lot of wanting really raw beef and maybe a few flea baths here and there.” Mercedes pressed her fingers to her mouth, amused even more by Felix’s blank expression. “You didn’t think we were all hairy wild men, did you?”

Felix felt an unpleasant knot form in his stomach. “I haven’t met one in the day before.”

“Dimitri did mention that, yes. Ashe and Dedue have shared all sorts of stories about you.” Mercedes gripped his hand again. “I truly am sorry about your brother.”

Were the other wolves he’d hurt like this? No – they’d been wild things, and he’d tracked them by the torn bodies they’d left behind. But…

“I wanted to help you find Dedue, if I can. I don’t have any experience fighting but I do have a very good sense of smell. I was hoping you at least had an idea of where to start looking.” Mercedes glanced to Ashe and bowed her head. “I really believe he’s alive, wherever he is.”

“I know. But I can’t help worrying. There’s only so much I can do.” Ashe sighed. “He tries to be so careful, and even I don’t know as much as Dimitri does, but well, you know Dimitri. It’s pretty rare for him to _not_ know something’s going on. It’s like the werewolf issue a few weeks ago.”

“What?” Felix interrupted.

“It’s a long story.” Mercedes sighed sadly. “Some group of wild wolves decided to start a turf war with some of us. Dimitri had to mediate. But it was very strange. They didn’t smell, well, like we usually do.” She took a deep breath. “Outsiders, I suppose. Or something else.”

“What _did_ they smell like?” Dimitri hadn’t said a word about it. Not that Felix had asked, or cared, and somehow that felt like a mistake.

“Oil and coffee. And fire.” Mercedes grimaced. “Wolves aren’t supposed to smell like warm things. I don’t know if any of them are still around though. Dimitri’s pretty unforgiving about non-humans who cause trouble in the city. He may have forced all of them to leave.”

“Do you remember where the turf war took place?” It was as good a start as any. And Felix had a distinct memory of the coffee part, even if he didn’t know why.

“Let me go get my coat.” Mercedes smiled again as she squeezed Ashe’s hand. “We’ll find him. I promise.”

“So the werewolf thing,” Felix started, hesitant. “Did you - ?”

“Oh no. I was born a werewolf.” Mercedes and Felix arrived at an old, barely-together warehouse in an old industrial district. Most of the buildings were still being used in some capacity and Felix had felt at least a few people watch them as they strolled through the complicated maze of wire fencing and sidewalks. “My mother was attacked by one and sometimes the genes pass on.”

She sneezed.

“I’m sorry. There are a lot of smells to go through here. It’s much easier at night.” She scanned the horizon and then carefully slid through several stacked-up boxes. “I think this is the right way though.”

“Do you ever hurt anyone?” She didn’t seem wild, or mad, or at all like the savage beasts that Felix had previously faced off against. 

“No. My brother Emile – “ Mercedes stopped short. “I’m sorry. It’s not something that’s easy to talk about. But we do have at least a little awareness when the moon comes up. It’s more like another part of you takes over. I don’t know if I can really describe it better than that.”

There was fresh blood on the wood near a small boarded-up window. Felix crept closer, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them too closely.

He yanked on the board and it groaned in protest. Felix narrowed his eyes, pulling harder.

It clattered to the ground and Mercedes jumped back, startled.

“Sorry.” Felix took a deep breath. “Do you smell anything?”

“I smell a lot. But there is something familiar, if I can just get closer.” Mercedes glanced around and then at the window. “I shouldn’t imagine it should be too dangerous during the day. Too many people around.”

Felix hoped so.

He slid inside and rolled onto the concrete floor. Behind him, he could hear Mercedes carefully slipping through as well. Felix caught her shoulders, making sure she didn’t fall unpleasantly against the concrete.

Just in case, he ripped the pointed remains of the wooden board off the window. It never hurt to have an extra weapon.

Crates of various sizes were stacked up and covered in dust. Only the barest amounts of light filtered through from greasy yellowed skylights above them and the few boarded-up windows around them. The only empty space was right in the center, and Felix could see the outline of several claw marks and broken wood.

“How strange. It all smells of bleach. Someone wanted to cover it all up.” Mercedes leaned down to carefully run her finger along the outline of several claw marks. “We usually just let things be – territory is territory and all, and it’s better to have a few neutral grounds like this one. A wolf wouldn’t burn the smell out like this.”

“Dimitri?” Felix followed the tracks along the center towards the back of the warehouse. More and more crates looked a little too perfectly positioned, and there were spots where the dust had been disturbed.

“I don’t think so. And it’s not something Claude – the mayor I mean - would mandate either. He doesn’t step in so long as we’re behaving ourselves and Dimitri’s on top of things.” She stopped, tilting her head. “There it is. That smell. It’s very distinctive, now that I notice it. I think I’ve even smelled it near the restaurant. Oh – that’s it. There was a man. He wore all black.”

Somehow, Felix wasn’t surprised. He dug through the crates and stopped, staring downwards.

A small white card key lay between the boxes, likely dropped on accident. He picked it up slowly, turning it over a few times to try and make out the logo.

“Did you find something?” Mercedes stood patiently a few steps away.

“Maybe. Does this look familiar?” Felix held the key out.

“It’s a hospital key. Strange.” She took it quietly and held it close, her nostrils twitching and her lips curving into a tiny frown. “It’s that man’s smell.” Mercedes handed the key back. “I’m sure Dimitri will want to know.”

Felix bristled. As if he needed that bastard around to handle his mess for him. Still, he had to make sure Mercedes arrived safely back at the restaurant.

He’d handle it.

Felix always handled things himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THIS SO LONG  
> WHERE IS THE PORN  
> DOES MERCEDES WEAR A COLLAR WHEN SHE'S A WEREWOLF I BET ANNETTE TAKES HER OUT OT THE PARK AND THEY CHASE DUCKS TOGETHER


	6. they could sedate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone. I've had work brain so I've been exceedingly slow on this. I was really trying to finish it in two more chapters but... maybe... I'm still trying to finish it in two more chapters?

Dmitri didn’t arrive back at the flat until very late. For once, the area was dead silent, Glenn doing something unseen and apparently not related to pissing off his little brother. 

Dimitri was pensive. He tugged his waistcoat off and undid his tie, looking only slightly more like the beast Felix knew him to be. His eye was still white and empty, but the careful arrangement of his bangs masked the worst of it.

“You’ve had a busy day.” Dimitri commented, rolling his sleeves up. He leaned against the counter, thoughtful. “Anything you wish to share?”

Felix bristled. “It depends.”’

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

Felix rose to his feet. It was ridiculous, and there were far more important things going on, but a deal was a deal. And he was not to be denied. He walked over, pausig in front of Dimitri and casually leaned back next to the sink...

Dimitri saw through him. He burst forward, just as Felix’s fingers went for a dinner knife. Felix cursed, but it was over before it began. The shorter man was pressed bodily against the counter, Dimitri looming over him with Felix’s wrist held awkwardly behind his back.

Felix’s heart hammered as Dimitri nosed at his throat, letting out soft, steady puffs of air.

“You didn’t try tonight.” Dimitri murmured, considering. 

“Shut up.” Like hell he hadn’t. Felix didn’t do half-measures. “You didn’t fight me fairly either.”

“Perhaps.” Dimitri released him and pulled back. Felix felt painfully cold. “You’re easy to read when you’re tired.”

“I’m not - “ Dammit. Damn him. “It’s _late_.” Felix huffed and pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear. “Mercedes said she saw a man in black. That smelled like coffee and oil.”

“Did she now?” Felix didn’t see a single trace of surprise in Dimitri’s expression. He hated it.

“You know who it is. Who - “ _sent me in to bait you_.

“I may know _of_ him. He tends to be on the theatrical side.” Dimitri tilted his head, thoughtful. “You cared deeply for your brother, didn’t you?”

Felix snorted. “He’s a prick.” But he was - still was - _Felix’s_ prick. His father stayed busy with a job that took all his time but paid all the bills, and no matter how he’d tried, his two sons preferred fighting over talking. Most of the day-to-day household affairs fell to Glenn, who was just as likely to tease Felix as be a supportive shoulder.

If he hadn’t died, if Felix hadn’t watched it happen, he may have never chosen to spend the rest of his life on the run. He’d be in college, finishing his degree in something mundane, maybe getting his own apartment with some irritating roommate he couldn’t stand.

Would he have been happier? 

“My sister tried to kill me. At least twice.” Dimitri’s voice broke through Felix’s thoughts. The blonde looked almost… rueful? “I suppose that is somewhat expected, given our natures and our goals.”

“Your _politics_ , you mean.” It was still so absurd, to think that there was an entire society instead of a bunch of nightcrawlers feeding on innocent victims in dark shadows. It made Felix slightly uncomfortable, to think about whether the creatures he’d taken out had families, or lives, or dead-end desk jobs before they turned into monsters. “I don’t care. What _were_ you doing today?”

“The ‘politics’ you mentioned. I had many inquiries to make about if anyone else was missing. And from time to time, I must remind certain groups where their loyalty lies.” Dimitri’s eyes darkened and Felix could almost feel the temperature drop around them. “I will not have _my_ people harmed.” 

His people.

Hah.

“And what did you find out?”

“It is more what I did not find out.” Dimitri pursed his lips. “Yuri is correct. Something is happening downtown. No one wishes to speak of it.”

“I found a hospital key card.” Felix reached into his pocket and slipped the plain white object out. “Left at some werewolf boxing ring or whatever.”

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not saying it’s related to anything, but tomorrow - ”

“No.”

Felix scowled.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Dimitri. I’m not one of your _underlings_. And if Dedue’s dead in a gutter...”

“Dedue is not dead.” Dimitri all but growled. Inwardly, Felix shuddered. “If they intended to kill him, they’d make a point for us to know. He is alive.”

“But for how much longer?” Felix shoved his bangs back and tried to settle his nerves. Dimitri wasn’t anything to be afraid of. He was a beast, and a bastard, but not _frightening_. “I’m searching. Just try and stop me.”

Dimitri stepped forward. Felix didn’t twitch as the vampire’s hand ghosted along his jaw, then down to rub his thumb against Felix’s throat. All his attention was on Felix, the disparity between the deep blue iris and the empty white of his eyes unnerving.

“I could compel you.” Dimitri murmured,low and husky. “Remind you to remain here and safe.”

“I’d cut your heart out if you dared.” Felix replied, voice just this side of breathy. He reached up to wrap his hand around Dimitri’s wrist, pulling it away from his throat.

Dimitri smiled.

Felix felt uncomfortably like he was being judged. Especially as Dimitri leaned close, pressing his forehead against the shorter man’s. For a moment, there was only the sound of their breath and the feeling of Dimitri’s wrist in his hand.

“Do continue to be stubborn.” Dimitri whispered, and somehow, Felix felt the words in his very bones. 

He grimaced and pulled back, forcing himself away from the other. Dimitri made his head hurt.. “Whatever. Play your mind games with someone else.” Felix tucked the card into his pocket and left for his own room. He was going to have a long day tomorrow.

There were two hospitals downtown. The first was newer and gleaming white, but the second was old stone, built decades ago and continually retrofitted with whatever adjustments came along over time. It was considered one of the _quaint_ carryovers from ages past, 

But only one of them had been built over the _old_ subway tunnels. And, more importantly, was built without _iron_.

Felix stared upwards at the white building, trying to get a feel for the layout. It was indeed large, spreading out almost through the entire block. That meant he could spend the entire day hunting each nook and cranny and come up completely short.

But Felix wasn’t some dumb kid. He had experience, sneaking in and out of places. It was his _career_ , finding the dark places where shadows dwelled and things bumped.

He was fine.

This would be fine.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and drifted inside. The reception area was large and airy, with people sitting around idly reading magazines and watching daytime soap operas. He bowed his head and went to the front desk, where a woman with dark brown hair was writing down notes on a clipboard.

“Hi.” He tried to look placid.

She looked up, practiced smile in place.

“I’m the new janitor.” Felix glanced around, awkward. “Sorry. I’m a little lost. Where’s - “

“We weren’t told to expect a new janitor today.” The woman glanced down at a notepad. “Are you sure you’re supposed to be here?”

“He came down with the flu.” Felix rolled his eyes. “If you don’t want your toilets cleaned, whatever. I have another job downtown that I - “

“I’ll talk to the cleaning services later.” The woman sighed and tossed a clipboard at him. “Fill out this form. Don’t go anywhere other than the first floor. I think we have a malfunctioning sink in 133A.”

“Thanks.” Felix snatched the clipboard. “I’ll get right on that.”

“Cleaning supplies are in the hallway. Here’s your card.” The receptionist handed him a thin blue card with a metallic strip down the middle. It didn’t look anything like the one currently residing in Felix’s pocket.

He found the janitor’s closet easy enough. Felix rolled a thick grey cart down and around the hallways, winding through as he patiently ignored the doctors and nurses and other random people milling about. That was the trick of it all - looking like you _belonged_ where you were.

Felix paused as he noticed someone with light brown hair walking towards another long hallway. He could swear…

He’d seen that person before.

Slowly, Felix made his way down the winding corridor, lifting and dropping trash cans to provide some semblance of cover.

The hallway stopped at a set of reinforced white doors. Unlike some of the other areas Felix had been, there were no signs up to indicate map layouts or what was waiting past the barrier.

A small keycard was set into the wall.

Felix glanced around. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his key. 

It likely wouldn’t work. There was no guarantee the key card was even connected to Dedue’s disappearance. More importantly, it wasn’t like there was some grand conspiracy involving nightcrawlers or anything anyway. 

There was the unmistakable _click_ of the doors unlocking.

Felix rolled his cart inside.

It looked normal enough. But the air was stale, and there was a distinct _coldness_ that always indicated something sinister going on. Felix kept his head down, wincing every time one of the wheels made a quiet squeak.

One door was cracked open just slightly, and through it Felix could see movement.

‘How is he?” Someone was speaking in a low, ophidian voice. An older man, perhaps. Felix paused, leaning forward to rustle through his cleaning supplies.

“Still alive. His blood is quite strong.” This one sounded like old, weathered paper. “Perhaps a first generation cambion but more than effective for our experiments. Of course we will need as much as we can get. It may be more useful to move the test subject out from the current wing into more secure quarters. I’m having him moved down into the underground as we speak.”

Felix’s fingers clenched into a tight fist. 

“And the experiments?”

“Getting stronger with each test. However, we have yet to replicate the old secrets from the _before_. If your sire would be willing to submit to - “

“She only has one thing she demands, and it is nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Do remember that _we_ are _your_ benefactors at the moment, and we are risking enough as it is.”

“Yes. Of course.” The weathered voice man made a nervous laugh. “Still. We are risking quite a lot to be in this city. It must have some significance.”

“Do give me an update once the most recent subjects come about. And be a little _less_ obvious, Solon.” The door creaked open and Felix ducked, hiding behind the large cart.

A man in a black trenchcoat appeared. He had greasy black hair and gold-gleaming eyes and reeked of danger. He stopped, tilting his head towards the cart.

“I know you’re there.” He smiled, revealing sharp fangs. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

Dammit. Felix turned, gripping at the closest object 

“A plunger, really?” The man smirked. “That’s - “

Felix snapped it in two.

“How cute. A stake.” The man stepped forward, one step, two. “You look well-fed. Far less of a runaway than when we first met. Or do you not remember that?” He stalked closer, his heels clicking against the tile floor. “Perhaps you can do me one last favor.”

Felix slammed against the wall as the man in black crowded him, fingers tight around Felix’s throat. He peered close, and all Felix could see was burning, flickering gold. Felix’s pulse slowed, the entire world turning oddly watery around him.

“You will return to your little nest tonight. And then, when your host is occupied, you _will_ cut his heart out for me. Won’t you?”

Yes. That sounded perfectly reasonable. It made sense. And he so wanted to pl - 

Wait.

 _Fuck that_.

Felix’s arm moved on its own. In front of him, the man in black made a soft choking noise as the stake shoved through his chest. He fell back, and the fuzz disappeared from Felix’s mind.

Felix didn’t waste time to see if he’d landed a hit. He ran towards a set of elevator doors, pounding on the button. Behind him, he could hear a loud, hissing curse of pain.

“Come on, come on,” it wasn’t working _why_ wasn’t it working? Dammit all….

The light flickered. It buzzed and crackled, as though someone was manipulating it from the inside.

The doors swished open, and Felix ran inside. Behind him, the doors slammed again with supernatural force. To his left,the buttons kept flicking to life and then turning off again.

Felix heard a shudder above him, but the elevator had already begun its descent.


	7. but what good would drugs be

The light kept fizzling. Felix stared at the elevator buttons and the digital panel above it. How deep _did_ this thing go? The air was decidedly colder and the rattling of the elevator was unnerving.

He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t have his weapons. But he couldn’t back out.

To his left the digital panel lit up with strange symbols.

The elevator shuddered to a stop.

The doors opened and Felix was hit with a rush of damp air.

He was inside a shadowy room full of old, broken laundry machines and white piping. The only color came from sickly yellow lights strung above him. Felix stepped out, wary, and behind him the elevator shuddered to a close. The buttons all flickered twice and went dark.

Well, at least he didn’t need to be worried about someone else coming down behind him.

He went over to the laundry machines to examine them. They were in terrible shape and at least one of them had a cracked panel. Felix grabbed on, grimacing as he yanked hard. A thick piece of glass came off, almost the perfect size for a makeshift knife. He ripped part of his sleeve and wrapped it around one end for a handle.

Felix crept along, hyper-aware of any noise or movement. Someone - _someones_ \- had been through, not all of them with human feet. The path led through a slender hallway, with more white doors before curving to the right.

A light buzzed and then flickered out above an unmarked door tucked into the corner. Felix crept closer, uneasily placing his hand against the freezing cold handle. He turned it, slowly….

Dedue was inside, strapped down on an old gurney. He had an IV stuck into his arm, pumping him with some unknown liquid. A machine beeped quietly to his right.

Felix rushed in, closing the door behind him. He reached down, pressing his fingers against Dedue’s throat. He still had a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

Dedue stirred, blinking fuzzily. There was a moment where his eyes flashed blood red, but then he let out an unsteady breath. “You - “

“Me.” Felix let go to begin undoing the straps holding Dedue in place. “Can you walk?”

“I will walk.” Dedue’s eyelids fluttered as he turned his head to look at the door. “Where is Dimitri?”

“Don’t know. Not here.” Felix undid the last strap and began focusing on the IV. “What is this?”

“Sedatives.” Dedue swayed as he tried to sit up. “Apologies. My head is light.”

Somehow, Felix helped him to his feet Dedue swayed, leaning heavily against Felix as they began to move back towards the door. Behind them, the machine began to beep louder and louder. Felix reached to grab the handle and - 

A huge, bulky shadow slammed into him. Felix was shoved downwards, his vision full of brown fur and snapping teeth. Felix fought back, shoving his knee upwards to knock the beast off. It fell back, only to rise up on its two legs to snarl dangerously.

Even by werewolf standards, it was horrible. Its glowing yellow eyes were crazed, and its hulking shape blocked the entire doorframe. Felix scrambled up just as it jumped again, claws raised. He swiped his glass knife, pushing it backwards to avoid the attack. Above them, the lights hummed angrily.

He _had_ gotten better at fighting. Much better. But that thing wasn’t a normal werewolf, and Felix didn’t have room to do much more than dodge. He slammed his knife forward, just as the wolf’s claws dug into his upper arm.

Felix hissed, the pain making his brain short-circuit. Above him the light exploded with a furious screech. Electricity rained down, catching the werewolf’s neck. It made a noise of rage and Felix slammed ahead, digging his knife deep into furred skin.

Blood splashed all over his hand. The wolf staggered, still crackling a little with electricity as it crumpled. Felix fell back, Dedue steadying him as the wolf twitched weakly and began shifting back into a more familiar shape..

It was a man with pale skin and cinnamon-brown hair. He wheezed, weakly clutching at the huge gash Felix had made on his throat.

He knew that hair.

“That’s - “ Felix grimaced, clutching at the deep gash on his arm. “Isn’t that?”

“I don't know. Thank you though.” Dedue helped Felix upwards. “You as well.” He nodded to the center of the room.

Wait.

“Glenn?”

The machine beeped.

Dedue limped over and kneeled next to the man - _Emile_ , Felix was certain. Dedue pressed his hand to the gaping wound and murmured a low prayer. Emile’s eyes fluttered closed, and whether he was just unconscious or about to die, Felix wasn’t sure.

He almost hoped it was the former. For Mercedes’ sake.

“Are you hurt?” Dedue asked, looking up at him.

“I’ll live.” Probably. “Don’t you think it a little blasphemous to pray to the Goddess?”

Dedue looked unimpressed. “Felix. It is true I have demon blood. But I _choose_ to hold on to my humanity.” 

Felix couldn’t seem to make a retort on that.

Dedue rose to his feet and walked over, still unsteady. “Do you think there are more?”

“Probably. I don’t know.” Felix sucked in an unsteady breath. Life was so much easier before. “Glenn, do you have any idea how to get to the exit?”

The machine in the corner beeped again.

Felix opened the door. Above him, a light flickered. Then one past it began blinking in a very deliberate fashion.

“You’d better not be guessing.” Felix warned.

Felix’s arm _throbbed_. His feet ached, and all he could think of was his warm bed and the thick, soft blankets and the calming sound of Dimtri doing whatever he did in the kitchen. It was impossible to get a sense of direction this deep underground, but they couldn’t have been moving for long. Glenn had led them to a wider space where the air was at least a little cleaner. They stopped at a pair of thick steel-grey doors that obediently opened to reveal an empty parking garage. The air was still damp, and he could see signs indicating the old subway system littered around the moldy walls.

“Thanks.” Felix breathed. It wasn’t over - not yet, but at least they’d escaped whatever that was. He’d only had time to glance into one or two more rooms, and he wished he hadn’t. There had been dried blood along the walls and dark symbols written on the floors.

Dedue gripped his shoulder, steadying him as Felix walked carefully along the perimeter. Glenn had stopped flickering lights and Felix wasn’t sure if it was due to tiredness or some other reason. Ghosts weren’t exactly anything he’d ever done much research on and what little he did know mostly involved making them go away. Nothing about them being _helpful_.

He stopped short, frowning. Behind him, Dedue growled.

There were shadows moving along the columns. Several of them, silently slithering towards them. Felix clutched at his knife and braced himself, trying to draw on whatever adrenaline was left.

Three vampires stepped out, their movements stilted and… off. Two more moved behind them, and then another two to their left. All of them had empty red eyes and pale white hair.

And then a grey-haired man stepped out between them.

Felix’s chest tightened with burning-hot _rage_.

The man smiled, his empty white eyes fixed on them both. “Leaving so soon?”

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” Felix hissed, remembering blood and rage and white and his brother’s body, torn into shreds as a hulking _thing_ towered over him.

“My name is Thales. But you will not live long enough to care. Although I am impressed how much you’ve managed to do for a mere _human_ .” The vampires crept closer, like hyenas circling their prey. Too organized. Too _mechanical_. “These are my current batch of experiments. I have not perfected them yet but they are quite useful for what they are.”

“You’re turning them into this using _my_ blood?” It was the first time Felix could ever remember hearing Dedue genuinely horrified and angry. 

“Well, human.” The bastard’s lips twisted into a malicious sneer. “Let’s see what your pathetic, weak self can do.”

The vampires moved. Felix’s vision swam as he sliced and ducked, avoiding Dedue’s weak attempts to throw their attackers into the wall. Felix cursed, slashing his glass knife wherever he could but there were too many. He snarled, falling to the ground to avoid someone’s claws (claws?!) and fell back as someone’s foot slammed into his jaw. Someone else tried to grab his ankle and he kicked, barely getting to his feet in time. His anger burned hot, determined as he slammed his knife down into someone’s wrist as a vampire tried to grab onto Dedue’s neck only for Felix to howl as someone bit down into his wounded arm. Another slashed at his side, then another grabbed onto his waist and bit into his side.

Felix’s knees buckled as he slashed again,trying to do whatever he could to keep Dedue’s back protected.

He couldn’t fight them.

He couldn’t _win_.

He wouldn’t go out like this. Not like _this_ . Not…not so _weak_.

The nearest vampire was thrown back with inhuman force. Another shrieked as her arm was ripped from its socket and she flew painfully into a cement column.

Dimitri was there with a short, silver sword. His blue eye gleamed as another vampire lunged, but Dimitri was faster. Felix saw a blur of movement and then red, so much red as Dimitri sliced through one head after another with quick, vicious strokes.

It was horrifying.

It was _beautiful_.

One after another they fell, their bodies twisting into dust as Dimitri carved through them. Dedue caught Felix, huddling protectively around his body as the battle went silent and still.

The man was gone. Dimitri stood alone, bathed in red and bleeding only from a cut on his hand. He walked back towards them, expression still dark and angry, 

“Dedue.” He knelt down, gently pressing their foreheads together in a quiet greeting. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Dedue gave a tiny smile. “It is good to see you, my friend.”

And then Dimitri’s eyes stared down at Felix. Felix’s heart beat rabbit-fast as Dimitri held his hand out to help him up.

It was a terrible idea.

But Felix had made a life of terrible ideas.

He curled his fingers around Dimitri’s hand, feeling the warmth and the tendons as Dimitri’s grip tightened. 

And then Felix moved his head down, pressing his lips against the open, bleeding wound.


	8. to play my game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah hi there's blood and pain in this one okay bye

Dimitri remembered his own transformation in fragments. There was pain, of course. Never-ending, unbearable, inescapable pain. He’d felt each and every one of his cells dying over and over again as his body adjusted to a new existence. His nerves had been flayed and even the barest hints of a breeze had him begging for it all to _end_ . His throat had been worn raw, his lungs unable to handle breath. And beneath it all, an unquenchable _hunger_ that would not be satisfied.

Dimitri remembered the confusion as his skin felt too small and how hard he’d dug into his own flesh. He remembered the utter despair and the burning rage. He remembered awakening to blood and cracked limbs and faceless forms and fathomless darkness.

He remembered bright green eyes - the only spot of light and warmth in his personal hell. He remembered the gentle, soothing touch of a hand leading him to somewhere safe where he was no longer just a beast hiding in the shadows.

Dimitri had never made a child of his own before. And yet the knowledge was there, deep inside his own blood. Felix would not be some weak, mindless thing. He’d be truly majestic, if he could make it through the final phases. And he would - Dimitri had no doubt of that. Someone as stubborn as him would not give up halfway.

Felix stared up at Dimitri with dulled, blood-red eyes. He had screamed himself hoarse several hours ago and right now, he was barely conscious. Not that one could disappear into unconsciousness as they were simultaneously dying and being reborn in even the most minute ways. Dimitri bit into his own wrist and held it close to Felix’s lips, as he’d done every few hours ever since they’d returned from the parking garage. Too little and Felix would be a puppet chained to Dimitri’s will. Too much and Dimitri could kill them both. 

Glenn glowered at them from the corner. He was not _tired_ \- ghosts did not feel exhaustion, but he was weakened. 

“He will survive.” Dimitri promised. He drew his wrist away, ignoring the little whine that Felix made. Instead, he focused on moving Felix’s limp body back into a more comfortable position in the large tub. It seemed unkind, but Dimitri preferred to keep his flat as clean as he could.

He wanted to stay. To make sure Felix was not alone, as Dimitri had been. But duty did not wait, and he had obligations to attend to.

Dedue was stretched out on the couch. He had a blanket in his lap and was reading one of Dimitri’s thick novels - the one about the cats, if Dimitri remembered properly.

“You should be resting, don’t you think?” Dimitri asked. He all but collapsed into his armchair and allowed himself a brief time to display weakness. His body was sluggish and he had not felt such an unpleasant hunger in many decades, but he could not feed. Not yet. He could bear the pain and the hollow emptiness for just a little longer.

“I will be fine.” Dedue answered calmly. He looked up and Dimitri knew he was being measured for any sign of distress. “I can recover quickly.”

“That’s not the point.” Arguing with Dedue rarely ended in Dimitri’s favor. “You deserve rest.”

Dedue’s fingers tightened against the cover of the novel. His muscles tensed and Dimitri could see the edges of burning rage that his friend could normally control. “They used my blood for their experiments. To make _creatures_.”

“That is not your sin to bear, my friend.” Had Dimitri been aware sooner. Had he pulled more resources…

But no. Such thinking would get him nowhere. Vampires that spent their time ruminating on the past deserved to become dust.

They were alive.

In a technical sense, at least.

“Still. I do not like to think of what they could be doing. Or the poor souls who have suffered. If I can assist in tracking down those responsible - “ Dedue stopped his train of thought, but Dimitri understood him all the same. It was one thing for the supernatural to go about their business in the shadows. It was another to think that someone - some _ones_ \- might be trying to revive the old, forbidden blood magic that had been buried and burned over the centuries. There was a reason it was lost, and Dimitri knew all too well what kind of monsters could be created with it.

He was one of them, after all.

“There will be a reckoning.” Dimitri assured. “And they should _pray_ I deliver it.”

Felix thought many things about his death. That it would be painful, like Glenn’s. That it could be long and drawn-out and miserable, like his mother’s. That it would be mercifully quick, whatever it was, and he’d die fighting to his very last breath. It was worse, so much worse, than anything he’d envisioned. He’d been trapped in a burning cage of his own body as it destroyed itself cell by individual cell. Poison ripped through his bloodstream and Felix could not - would not - stop it.

Someone was muttering and the sound grated terribly. Felix curled up muscles surprisingly not resisting the motion. His skin still felt sensitive, _too_ sensitive, but the smells were soothingly familiar and it didn’t hurt to breathe anymore. The voice kept going, on and on and irritating and - 

“You were supposed to be in _college_ right now you know. Asshole. We had it all set up. Dad and I, you know how long we - “

“ _Shut the fuck up_.” Felix hissed, tucking his head into his pillows. 

The voice stopped.

Wait.

Felix blinked. He jerked up onto his bed, eyes wide open as he looked around. 

It was his room. But it was somehow _more_ . The colors weren’t the way he remembered and the details felt magnified. Little things that his hyper-aware brain wanted to fixate on like the tiny dot of blood on his blanket. The _shape_ of his blankets and the smell of… Dimitri? Himself? 

A blue-white, barely-there form of someone sitting haphazardly on the floor several feet away. Someone he hadn’t seen in so long he almost didn't recognize them.

“Glenn?”

Glenn stared back. He stepped forward, slowly, and Felix tried to clamp down on the weird energy thrumming through his veins. Someone was in his territory. Someone uninvited that he could rip apart, if he so desired. 

“You _fucking_ moron!” Glenn shouted and Felix flinched. “What are you _thinking_ ?!” His brother came over to the edge of the bed and raised his hand. It whiffed harmlessly through Felix’s hair. “I can’t believe you. And Dad - you could have at least called or sent a postcard to say ‘I’m not dead’ although you kind of _are_ now considering the past two days. Goddess, if I could figure out how to kick your ass, Felix, you - “

Two days? That was… _Dammit_.

Felix raced to the door. He gripped at his door handle and yanked it open, ignoring the groan of wood and the crack of metal in his rush to reach the living area. 

Dimitri was there, phone pressed to his ear.

Felix lunged.

Dimitri turned, just in time to swing Felix around and knock him into the coffee table. Felix rolled onto his feet, blocking a blow as Dimitri swung at his head. 

His body was _fast_. Faster than he remembered, and so much stronger than he’d ever been. Felix dodged and ducked, snarling as he and Dimitri wrestled around the expansive living room. Felix landed on the armchair and swept his leg up to catch Dimitri in the stomach. Dimitri bled as Felix swung a piece of broken chair leg into his arm. The couch tipped over and they rolled, legs and arms gripping for purchase.

Felix gripped onto Dimitri’s wrists as he wrapped his legs tightly around Dimitri’s slender waist. His blood pumped hard, excited, _hungry_ as he noticed the thin trail of red running along Dimitri’s lips. He leaned close, staring triumphantly down at his captive.

“I win.”

Dimitri smiled, and Felix’s desire only grew stronger. “Do you now, Felix?” His hair was spread out in a mockery of a halo and Felix wondered what it would be like to grab those soft strands.

He growled instead. “Don’t patronize me, beast.” He wouldn’t ever be weak or helpless again. Not like this.

The smile broadened and Felix could see the sharp edge of fangs. “Quite the contrary.” Dimitri’s hands trailed along his sides, down to Felix’s hips. His fingers danced along the edge of Felix’s spine and lower, pressing their bodies closer together. “You’re perfect, you know.”

“Don’t flatter me. I won’t spare you.” Felix’s gaze centered on that one spot of blood, red and bright against Dimitri’s skin. He licked his lips and rubbed their hips together, hungry in an altogether different way.

It wasn’t a kiss. It was too messy to be a _kiss_. Felix ran his tongue over the blood and then held Dimitri’s bottom lip between his teeth. Dimitri hummed, lazily lifting his hips so Felix could feel his hardness. Felix groaned, biting down hard enough to draw blood. It tasted, _fuck_ , it tasted good. Felix dug his fingers into Dimitri’s wrist, wanting - needing - more. 

“What do you want, Felix?” Dimitri purred. He slid Felix’s pajama pants down and Felix shuddered, feeling Dimitri in his very being. It wasn’t supposed to feel like this, he was certain, his desire for the other almost visceral. “Do you really want to kill me still?”

“Shut up.” Felix withdrew and moved down, biting softly against Dimitri’s neck. The blood was warm there too, and he hummed in contentment as Dimitri teasingly gripped his ass. “I’m not - “ One of Dimitri’s fingers pressed against his entrance. “What do you think you’re doing?”

In one graceful motion Dimitri rolled them over and Felix grunted, displeased. Dimitri loomed, blue eyes almost black, utterly inhuman. “You didn’t notice, did you?” He drew his hand up, long digits spread out over Felix’s throat. His thumb rubbed against Felix’s jugular, possessive and teasing and Felix felt a thrill of need. Dimitri leaned down for another kiss. “It’s 3:17 AM.”

Fucking _hell_.

“Technicality.” Felix hissed, not resisting as Dimitri rolled him onto his belly. “It’s not the end of the night.”

“It _is_ Day 31.” Dimitri replied impassively. He gripped his own cock, pumping it a few times to spread his precome along his fingers. 

Felix could _smell_ it, just like everything else. In the background he could hear Glenn’s voice groaning about the state of the flat but it didn’t matter. Not when his body _needed_ Dimitri’s warmth, his blood, his life. “You planned this, didn’t you? All of it?”

“You do praise me.” This time, Felix could only groan as a finger slipped inside. Goddess - why was he so sensitive right now? He was hard, wanting, and the steady drag of his cock against the carpet as Dimitri opened him up was so, so _good_. How could he deny his maker anything?

“I want - “ Felix panted, biting down against his own forearm to stifle an embarrassing moan. “I - “

Dimitri hummed in agreement. Felix knew it should hurt when that huge cock pushed against him but all he felt was pleasure, was the feeling of _connection_ as Dimitri thrust inside. He pushed back, cursed, bent his neck awkwardly so Dimitri could bite into him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Felix came with a start, clenching down as Dimitri’s own orgasm hit the both. They collapsed against the ruined floor, curled together and Felix couldn’t bring himself to protest any longer. Dimitri licked at his throat and jaw and Felix only huffed like an overly indulgent child. 

“You are a messy eater.” Dimitri let Felix roll over so they could look at each other, beast to beast. “How are you feeling?”

“You two deserve each other. I hope you know that.” Glenn flopped down against the side of the overturned sofa. “But at least you’re not on the street about to get eaten, I guess.”

“Shut _up_.” Felix glowered, suddenly remembering that they weren’t the only ones in the room. He was _not_ going to think about his brother watching him have sex. His _ghost_ brother. That he could see now, for some reason. 

“Ah, yes.” Dimitri glanced backwards, unfazed by their spectator. “I did wonder if you would be able to see him when you inherited my bloodline.”

“You _planned_ this.” Felix repeated. The constant, _healthy_ meals. The fighting lessons. The full wardrobe and his own room. Goddess, he’d walked right into it with his eyes wide open.

“I hoped.” Dimitri kissed his temple. “I did not know. And with all the other things that have happened this month, I am rather relieved that it worked out this way.”

Felix thought of white eyes and felt another snarl of rage. “I’m going to track that _thing_ parading around as a man down. And I’m going to tear him to shreds.”

Dimitri's smile was genuine and utterly terrifying. “I do hope so, my Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigue would probably not be horrified by his younger son fighting monsters and maybe hooking up with a rich, old vampire and turning into a vampire himself because well, stability, probably.
> 
> He would, however, be Very Disappointed at his son's potty mouths


	9. it would please me

Felix _felt_ it. A sudden, steady thrum that made his senses go on high alert. His gums itched as his fangs slid downwards, a sensation that he was growing more and more used to. It wasn’t that he was hungry - Dimitri had fed him only an hour or so ago. But he _wanted_ it. He padded out of his bedroom into the barely put-together living room, drawn towards the door and the _thump thump thump_ on the other side of the wood -

“Felix, no.” Glenn scolded. “Down Felix.”

Dimitri grabbed him by the back of his neck. He spared Felix a cool look and Felix forced himself to settle, still enthralled by the steady noise. Dimitri pulled Felix against his side and then opened the door.

Ingrid was there, her golden hair slightly damp from the evening rain. “Good evening, Dimitri.”

Goddess. How could Dimitri stand there, so composed when there was such a loud, healthy heartbeat? When he could feed, and taste, and - 

Dimitri’s hand rubbed little circles on the back of Felix’s neck. “I apologize. Felix is feeling unwell at the moment.”

Unwell. Hardly. He was - 

He was acting like a damn _animal_. Felix grimaced and stepped back. He had more control than this. More _pride_. He could handle some stupid heartbeat and even more ridiculous impulses. 

Ingrid stared at them both, nonplussed. “I found what you had asked about. Sylvain and Claude send it with their regards.” She held up a plain white padded envelope. “Be careful.”

With his free hand, Dimitri took the envelope and tucked it beneath his arm. “Thank you for your assistance. If you hadn’t alerted me about the security break-in at the parking garage…”

“We’re even then.” She bowed her head. “I’ll let Claude know you’ve cleaned everything up. Because you _are_ going to clean everything up.”

“Good night, Ingrid.” Dimitri watched Ingrid walk back towards the elevator.

Felix let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I wanted to drink her.”

Dimitri closed the door. “She’s hardly helpless.”

“So Claude - who is Claude again?” Glenn stared at them both. “Have we met Claude?”

“Claude is the mayor. A strange one at that.” Dimitri settled down in his armchair. Felix didn’t like it very much - it wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the last one. He leaned behind it anyway, watching as Dimitri spread the contents of the envelope out on their new coffee table.

A few black and white photographs taken from some kind of camera and a list of notes and addresses. Felix caught a glimpse of the man in black - Hubert, Felix's mind supplied - hiding in his all-too familiar coat.

Dimitri was very quiet. 

“I believe we are going to have a very busy night.” He looked at them both, and his blue eyes were dangerously cold.

Dimitri was not fond of this particular part of the city. Even by his standards, the financial district was _cold_. The buildings were all gaudy and self-important, trying too hard to project the feeling of opulence.

Dimitri rode up the elevator to the top floor. It was strange - he himself lived in a flat, but he didn’t like being this high up. It felt too disconnected from the places he needed to be.

There were guards posted along the hallway. They stared at him with midnight-black eyes, void of any trace of feeling or humanity. Dimitri ignored them. He wasn’t here to spill blood.

Hopefully.

The door was reinforced glass. Dimitri pressed his finger hesitantly against the tiny control panel by the handle. The lights flickered and there was the distinct _click_ as the tiny security locks released.

He walked inside, past the slender hallway into a small, clean suite. It was meticulously clean, with dark mahogany furniture and red accents spread out all around. But it was lifeless; a mimicry of what an office _should_ be.

She was standing by the window looking out over the starry horizon. Her hair was tied back in a complicated, tight bun. She wore a blood red pantsuit, but she had always worn red. Her eyes were just like he remembered.

She stared at him, mouth tilted downwards in a frown. “Dimitri.”

“Hello El.”

Solon did not like writing things down. Notes could be stolen. Information could be compromised.. They always worked so carefully, tucking their secrets into as many dark places as they could that written words seemed utterly banal. But sometimes, such sacrifices as journals were necessary. And they were so close. If their test subject hadn’t been taken from them, surely they would have had a breakthrough by now.

Solon hastily stuffed his old journals into a small, hidden alcove. Sooner or later they would find a way to restore the old secrets, return the world to the old order. They just needed time and resources.

And they had all the time in the world.

“Myson, did you remember to collect our blood sample data? Our test subjects will need to be disposed of, but - “ Solon stopped. He looked around the small white room, suddenly aware of the unusual silence. Usually there was at least the clinking noise of old glass bottles. “Myson?”

It was likely nothing - those damned _human-friendly_ beasts had found their other laboratory, but this one was secured by magic on top of technology. There was absolutely no chance of getting tracked back to the old subway tunnels.

“Myson.” Solon called, swinging his gaze along the long white hallway. At some point, it had been covered in plain white and full of those damned _humans,_ unaware of the power they were walking all over. “If you are attempting to do another round with the subjects, we were told to wait when - “

Myson was pinned up against the wall, a very long, very vicious piece of metal sticking through his chest. His white eyes were rolled back and there was still a trail of fresh blood running down his lip.

Solon turned. His body could not move as it once did, but he had to reach Thales immediately. There was an invader and one that - 

“Going somewhere?”

Solon stopped. 

In front of him was a man with dark hair, holding onto a very vicious-looking curved blade. Dark blood - _Myson’s_ blood - stained his light blue shirt.

“Who do you think you are?” Solon hissed, stepping backwards. Someone else would sound the alarm. They would not be routed like mere _pests_.

The man smiled - a cold, dangerous thing. “I’m a vampire hunter.”

“You didn’t tell me you were in town.” Dimitri kept his body language casual. He kept his hands in his furred coat, dressed down from his usual outfit. This was not an official visit, after all.

“I don’t remember it being any of your business.” Edelgard crossed her arms. “You have no reason to be here.”

“This is my city, El. When someone attempts to destroy the balance, I must intervene.” Dimitri stood straight, utterly calm. “Your child has been sloppy.”

Edelgard’s expression did not change. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We are clearing out a particular nest tonight. Funded and facilitated by _your_ second in command. I would suggest you warn him to vacate before he is found.” Perhaps he was being too kind. Or, perhaps, he was only giving her a chance to step back from the edge. It was hard to be impartial when their history was so tangled together.

Edelgard turned, still betraying nothing. 

In his long years, Dimitri had always struggled to read her. “Why El? What are you after?”

“I know what I’m doing.” She stepped forward, challenging. “Are you really going to stop me?”

“If that is what it takes.” He tilted his head. “Why help them? Did they promise you something?”

Edelgard’s frown became more apparent. And then -

Oh.

“El. Our sire is not coming back for us.” That was it. That was _always_ it. An empty, gaping wound that refused to heal for the both of them. An Ashen demon that had saved them, protected them, and then disappeared into a void.

“I’ll _make_ them come back!” For a moment her composure cracked, eyes wild and filled with rage. “No matter what it takes!”

The silence echoed around them.

“Goodnight El.” Dimitri bowed his head. “I can only give you a head start to leave. If _they_ have hurt any of Yuri’s - “

Her eyes widened and for a moment, there was the barest trace of fear before Edelgard composed herself, as closed off and cold as ever.

Dimitri walked away.

Yuri was waiting in the lobby. He wore a simple black suit, far more quiet than his usual fare.

“Another above-ground visit? I’m starting to think you like it here.” Dimitri noticed they were alone. The receptionist at the front desk was sound asleep, as were the few people at the bar. If he looked close enough, he could see Constance’s shadow drifting lazily along the edges of the large space. That explained the strange, enveloping quiet.

“Oh no. This place is tacky. Still, it does seem like our problem has been resolved.” Yuri smiled. “And you have a new plaything.”

Dimitri blinked. “Hardly.”

“I always thought it would be good for you to get some company.” Yuri tilted his head, resting his chin against his index finger. “I’ll give her until the morning. Do thank Felix and Dedue for roasting that place for me.”

“One of these days Claude _will_ try to find you.” Dimitri did not want to be involved in that particular meet and greet.

“Looking forward to it.”

Felix was already in his flat. Glenn was flipping through channels, flopped awkwardly onto the new sofa.

“Do you ever get tired of it?”

The ghost shrugged. “Once Feebles stops being such a colossal idiot, I’ll find something else to do with my afterlife. He’s such a pain in my ass I stayed around to make sure he didn’t end up dead in some empty alleyway, you know?”

“I can introduce you to someone.” Dimitri shrugged his jacket off. 

Felix was in the shower, lukewarm water pelting his fair skin. Dimitri stripped down, unsurprised as Felix looked at him with open hunger. Even with the water, there were still flecks of blood in his hair and on his skin that had yet to wash off.

Dimitri kissed him. Felix leaned back, tilting his head so Dimitri could lick some of the red off his neck and face. “You were beautiful, weren’t you? How many did you tear apart, I wonder?”

Felix’s eyelashes fluttered, his gaze dark.

Dimitri hummed, letting his hands drift along the wet strands as Felix sank downwards onto his knees. His fangs dug into Dimitri’s stomach, then his hip, then then the inside of his thighs.

“Hungry?” Newborn vampires always were. And for the first few decades, they fed almost exclusively on their sires if given the choice. Something about the blood magic involved.

Felix mouthed at his dick, deep in a fugue of contentment and post-bloodlust. He was still untrained, but it did not matter. Dimitri came all the same. He pulled Felix back up and turned him around, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

“Did you get your revenge, my pet?” Dimitri’s thumb ran along the tip of Felix’s dick, feeling it out. Felix thrust into his hand, demanding more friction.

“We burned the whole place down. Dedue even managed to save a few _experiments_.” Felix’s voice broke into a low moan. “They deserved it. What they did - “

“They won’t hurt anyone again.” Felix thrust harder against Dimitri’s hand. “Tell me what you want, Felix.”

“I told you. I’m going to protect people.” Felix groaned, dropping his head to lean against the tile as his orgasm hit. “From _monsters._ ” He turned his head and met Dimitri’s gaze, determined. “Teach me everything.”

Dimitri smiled and held Felix close.

* * *

BONUS ROUND

“This is stupid. You know that, right?”

“ _You’re_ stupid.” Glenn countered. “And you’re stalling.”

He was not. Felix did not _stall_. 

“I’ve had a _lot_ of practice learning how to be an irritating bastard. So do you really want to call my bluff here?” Glenn crossed his arms. “Do it, or it’s romcoms all week. Or even better, some guy on guy - “

“ _Fine_.” Felix pounded the numbers into the phone. He stubbornly held the phone up to his ear, waiting for a dial tone. It didn’t matter anyway. His old man had probably moved on, and was - 

“Hello?”

_Shit.  
_

Felix’s throat tightened as he clutched at the phone.

“Is someone there?”

“Uh.” 

“Felix?” Rodrigue’s voice went shaky. “Is that you?”

He hadn’t realized how much he missed his father’s voice. They hadn’t always gotten along, but that didn’t matter. It was his _father_. “I’m not dead.” Well, technically. Beside him, Glenn rolled his eyes.

“Are you hurt? Do you - are you safe? Do I need to call someone? Just - “

“No. I’m fine. Everything’s - fine.” Felix stumbled over his words, trying to think of how to explain anything. He’d been old enough to not be declared a runaway, but he had no doubt his old man would call in every favor if he thought something was amiss. “So don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“Felix do you - ?” Dimitri walked into the room. “Oh. Apologies for interrupting.”

“Who is that?”

Dammit. “It’s my si - roommate.”

“Oh.” Rodrigue’s voice took on an odd turn. “Is he… nice?”

“What? No. He’s a bastard.” Glenn was definitely laughing. Felix would learn how to punch him, sooner or later. “So - don’t look for me. Start dating, or something.”

“You know I would support y - “

“Glenn says hi.” Felix hung up. Beside him, Glenn howled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY
> 
> One thing I promised to do was put up a lil' worldbuilding note so that will probably happen tomorrow-ish. If you have any specific questions feel free to throw them on in. I love making up worlds, but at the same time due to limited perspective characters, it's not as I could lay out everything and/or thought that I should. Sometimes the best thing about building worlds is leaving them not at all explained.  
> (Also full disclosure - this entire fic was based around one pun. That... didn't quite work the way I wanted it to.)  
> As always though, THANK YOU FOR READING. I do these partially to challenge myself but it is extra-good to know others enjoy them. Now I have to rescue some Toads from origami life...


	10. extra - worldbuilding notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take these with a grain of salt because I couldn't really place them in the story proper. But maybe it can help someone think up some ideas of their own? Like idk "Here is Hilda she's an adorable sweet girl also her relatives might be Japanese oni and that might be why she can punch holes into walls and one day she meets this really quiet girl named Marianne that's really a reaper who helps souls move on" as a story.

Worldbuilding Notes and Things:

The city is just a generic “city” – fairly large and complex with various districts (financial, restaurant, natural, “old quarters,” etc.) Weather is temperate to cold, and there is lots of rain.

There is also the secret grouping, aka the Day, Night, and the Underground. Day belongs to normal people who do normal people things. Night belongs to the supernatural who have tried to integrate into normal society as much as they can, and/or restrict their activities to very late at night. The Underground is where the **truly** supernatural beings prefer to live and they tend to live in the old district or refurbish old subway systems into a makeshift town. There is a lot of magic to protect the Underground and human beings that happen to find their way down there tend to not remain human for long.

There are three “Kings” of the city that work together in some capacity to keep the peace and avoid unnecessary bloodshed. It was all agreed upon decades ago, as most supernatural creatures were either living in fear of getting hunted down or going rogue and racking up body counts. It’s not the only city where such arrangements are made, but the one that has the most success.

Claude’s the human mayor (King of the Day), elected after Judith retired. He’s naturally curious and charismatic, so he gets along well with Dimitri even though they still have differing opinions and methods. He wants to know _everything_ that goes on. Most vampires / werewolves / etc. find him strange because he’s always asking the oddest questions when given the chance. 

Dimitri’s the King of the Night and has been for a very long time. He’s judicious but has developed a very well-earned reputation at being an utter terror when someone breaks the rules (No Killing, No Humans Getting Turned Against Their Will, Keep a Low Profile) and one reason he’s so rarely contested is because he _is_ the most deadly creature in the entire city. He has a close circle of both human and supernatural friends and often asks them for advice just to keep himself grounded. Dimitri’s biggest fear is becoming divorced from the world around him and turning into a monster because of it. I

Yuri is King of the Underground and a Fae that for whatever reason prefers to stay on this side of reality. Yuri mostly finds the entire above-ground entertaining but he is also very is protective of “his” territory. He will occasionally play with a human who manages to find their way into the Underground if they’re interesting enough. Yuri ‘s hard to read and even harder to figure out because he is **old** and has a different perspective on life, the universe, and everything. He’s not a bad individual by any means but not at all someone you want to try and double-cross or make non-specific agreements with.

It is a very delicate balance and there are a _lot_ of people who have had to have their memories altered to avoid the larger secret getting out. 

In this AU some supernatural creatures are either naturally occurring or were the result of human experimentation + blood magic + alchemy a long, long time ago in an attempt to find immortality. The first vampires were created this way and were made immortal, but at the cost of sterility, blood-drinking, and potential humanity. Most of the OG vampires descended into madness or were taken out for being too dangerous and few remain. Dimitri and Edelgard were both results of trying to recreate the original vampires from families with already strong supernatural abilities. They were both saved by Byleth who took them on as “children” so they wouldn’t descend into madness. Hence why they both call Byleth their sire.

Edelgard and Dimitri can survive in sunlight for a time but it feels like they’re being burned alive and they can barely see as the sun is _too_ bright for them. They still have to drink blood regularly, or else they get more and more exhausted and feral. They can be killed via beheading or fire and Dimitri is very, very irrational around burning things because of some traumatic memories.

Most vampires though are descended from the OG line, but without the magic involved they become weaker and weaker replications. They’re the ones Felix is used to fighting – can’t go out in sunlight, can be taken out with a wooden stake, etc. You can’t just get turned by drinking some vampire blood – you have to drink a lot and have yours drained out. And most people die because of the stress involved. 

The vampires in the city generally have ‘feeders” that they use, or work near a hospital and take from the blood supply. There are Rules about this as well.

Felix will be _almost_ as strong as Dimitri, but that was intentional because Dimitri very much wanted a secondary “hunter” to keep the peace and give him perspective. And well, he gets lonely.

Um – werewolves. There are the werewolves like Mercedes who live in normal society most of the time and are in tune enough with their other half to not be destructive and violent, even if they tend towards acting wild on the full moon. Werewolf genes can be passed from generation to generation. The other side are the “Wilds,” aka the werewolves that either abandon their humanity altogether or enjoy the bloodlust. Jeritza is one of these, and he walked out on his family a long time ago. The Slithers found him and agreed to make him _better_ if he would just agree to certain experiments. Hence why he was at the hospital when Felix was investigating.

Ghosts in this particular verse are the Unfinished Business types and they get “attached” to places or people. In this case, Glenn’s traumatic death and how much it messed up Felix means that Glenn is tethered close to Felix and has spent the last few years shouting about all Felix’s bad decisions and seeing him in danger. It’s the one reason why he’s a little more sanguine about the whole “living with a vampire / being a vampire” thing – it’s still a better alternative for Felix’s safety than dying on the side of the road. 

Spirits can affect electricity and can occasionally physically manifest in other ways but that also tends to be a sign of a decline of self/identity. Spirits that linger too long lose all individuality and are just balls of emotion whether it be rage, sadness, madness, etc. Reapers will occasionally come to give them the chance to move on before that happens.

The Slithers wanted to recreate the old experiments and strengthen themselves through these experiments without the drawbacks. Thales is specifically a demon that can change its shape and has been crawling around for a long time. It was a fluke that he Felix caught him when he killed Glenn. Glenn was just wrong place, wrong time.

Byleth is also a demon, but a neutral-good one and believed humanity is innately good and worth protecting. As the old order fell away, Byleth went with it because Byleth foresaw that technology, industrialization, etc. didn’t really leave a place for their kind. But the loss was especially hard for Edelgard who swore to bring Byleth back no matter what it took. Dimitri still had enough of a support network that he believed he could and should move on and help people who were helpless and not look to the past. Especially since his past isn't the best one.

Marianne – Reaper / Gentle Death. Sometimes she and Dimitri will go to a restaurant and eat together because Marianne really likes iced tea and grilled cheeses.

Constance – A shadow witch. Very good at getting in and out of places but is utterly terrible at conversations and socializing outside of her circle.

Hapi – Has what is considered “blood of the Fates” and so she can tell when people are about to die or if someone is “special.” She called Felix’s death – she just missed that Felix would be turning into a vampire. Yuri uses her to help guard the entrance to the Underground and she can tell if someone’s dangerous or not.

Balthus – A Black Dog shapeshifter. Yuri’s personal guard and occasional muscle. Balthus rarely goes above-ground and if he does, it’s a bad, bad sign.

Dedue – Cambion. Has super strength and struggles with expression but has long learned not to let that define him. He also has a strong sense of smell and that makes his cooking super accurate. He can figure out a recipe within a few minutes.

Ashe – Human. He met Dedue and Mercedes and sort of accepted that he’s surrounded by people who maybe get fuzzy or eat lizards or whatever, it’s fine. Ashe is very friendly and figures if they really did try to endanger him, Dimitri and Dedue would come to his aid. Ashe hopes to foster peace through cooking though and he does have a _little_ bit of a different menu for certain visitors.

Ingrid – Human and tends to investigate supernatural-related events. She’s Claude’s personal detective. She knows about the supernatural but she doesn’t _really_ want to engage with it if she doesn’t have to. She just wants to protect the city and help people.

Sylvain – A young socialite who is able to ferret out all sorts of things and also assists Claude. He’s met Dimtiri a few times and generally serves as a wingman when they have to attend formal events. Sylvain also works with local news media and helps clamp down stories of “I totally saw someone turn into a werewolf!!”

Annette – Mercedes’ human friend and helps Mercedes through her monthly transformation. She’s enrolled at a prestigious musical school and wants to become a teacher one day.

Hubert – Edelgard’s second-in-command and both her retainer and her agent on the ground. Hubert is the only vampire Edelgard has created, but that’s not to say that Hubert doesn’t have his own little activities going on. He has _plans_.

Okay, that’s all I can think of. Sorry!! Some of this was just standard urban fantasy, some was inspired by Being Human but way less melodramatic, it definitely was not at all entirely my own thing. 

But again – THANK YOU for reading this!! I may or may not dabble in another AU while I’m at it but please don’t let it get this long. And hey, in a month we have kink-bingo? Bingo-kink? Hot hot summer lovin in Faerghus?


End file.
